He ran far but his demons found him
by AndyMine
Summary: Jack finds a place to live when he returns to Earth. Things that seem peaceful at first may have other plans for a troubled soul.
1. Chapter 1

_He ran far but his demons found him._

It wasn't hard to close tired eyes and listen to the wind rustle the leaves high in the treetop. The sound was a kin to cicadas on a lazy hot summer afternoon. He breathed in the smell of the dry hay from the field below touched with the recent drizzle that gave the wet grass and almost earthy smell. He just shut his senses down allowing the voices to quiet for a little while.

"How long has he been like that?" Kyle asked his son while watching the sun deflexed off the man's dark hair as he stood up on the top of the highest point in town. It was only a hill but to the town folk it was their mountain.

Jess looked up at his dad with the sharpest blue eyes a human could naturally have. The chubby cheeks of his 9-year-old body accented his freckled face. "About an hour or so, Dad. I don't know. He seemed strangely sad today. Should I tell him dinner's ready." The boy was stopped as his father grabbed his T-shirt from the back of his neck.

"Whoa there, Jess, I'll get him. Tell your Ma we be right there." He pushed the boy to the house before heading up the hill.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes as a twig snapped disrupting his peaceful moment. He watched Kyle's steady foot falls walk up the hill. His arms swung gently back and forth making the steep climb look effortless. Jack smiled at the man. Kyle had been very kind to take a man down on his luck in on that rainy night. Something Jack didn't think humanity was able to do anymore, show compassion. But this man and his family did. So he decided to stay when the family needed help for the harvest and tending the animals. Kyle wasn't young any more and Jess was just a boy. Working for room and board was just what Jack was looking for giving him a chance to be just Jack for a change.<p>

"You take to the hill like you have no sense of gravity, Kyle. If I was a mere mortal I would say that you had an ability to fly." He shoulders shifted while he chuckled. "Let me guess, Gloria was complaining again." He closed his eyes again enjoying listening to the man's sure footfalls.

"Well you and I both know you aren't "mere mortal" as you put it. I still swear that you were dead when we found you. That lighting strike would have killed an elephant. But looks can be deceiving. Never once did I believe your story Jack, but if it is what you choose to believe, who am I to judge. I after all am a mere mortal. But yes Gloria thinks you have a God complex." He smiled when he reached the top. Looking at the view he said. "I have been climbing up this hill since I could walk. I hope it is second nature by now. But the view is always worth it." He watched the valley down below as few vehicles pasted his land silently heading into town.

The two men stood in silence listening to the wind bring in the fall weather under the remains of a September summer day. Jack left his eyes closed while Kyle studied Jack.

The man was a rare find. Built on some strong strand of moral fiber yet he was a deviant, one would say bohemian down deep. Kyle didn't mind Jack's sexuality that seemed par for the course with him. Kyle though are farmer was not a simple man. He had an education that did more then stick facts into his head. He understood how the human mind worked. Much has he saw the sexual behavior of his farm animals, he understood that humans may not fit in the mold society had for them. It was rather a simple conclusion when his best friend left town to be with a journalist in New York City, he left for love. It didn't matter that the journalist was a man, only that his friend was happy.

Jack understood Kyle as what the modern man was going to become. At some point humanity was going to change. After all he was a product of that change. Jack appreciated Kyle's open mind, and glad that despite the little town, Kyle taught his sons tolerance.

"You are a rare man Kyle. If you weren't married I would have snuggled up to you at one point!" He opened an eye to gage Kyle's reaction. The man was next to him standing still, his eye closed, much like Jack's, just listening with a devilish grin over his stern face.

"The leaves sound like an engine all at once like that. I think I just heard Gloria's shriek of frustration when she realized I have joined you up here. Jack, Mauve has dinner ready we should head back."

Both men heads jerk up to the sky when they heard the call of a hawk. The black feathers with a russet under coat glided overhead on the hunt. It caught the thermals and coasted around the pair as they late evening sun began to set.

"Marvelous." Kyle whispered. He watched the bird of prey tracing its pattern with his eye movements.

"Did you ever fly?" Jack asked him.

"Twice, went to see Mauve's sister in Yuma before she passed. The other time was when Tyler came home." He watched the hawk circle trying to focus his blurred vision on anything but the pain in his heart. "Why do you ask?"

Jack face was set in stone. He saw the hurt in Kyle's dark eyes. His face was not old as his years just worn. Hard work and loss wore his looks down to dull version of handsome that Jack had seen in early versions of family pictures. But this man was still beautiful. It took Jack a mortal and immortal life to understand death. Through Kyle's world reflected in his eyes through them Jack might start to understand what life is. Kyle missed his first born, but he didn't leave his second to be alone. He gave his love for Tyler right back to Jess.

Jack smiled, a little teary at first. But his idea gave him hope. "I meant to fly, like you pilot the plane." Kyle's eyes went wide. "I have a better idea. Tomorrow, lets get a hang guilder. But now, I think Mauve's roasted chicken just sent a message on the breeze. We better head back." Jack move with great speed as he made is way down the hill.

"Now what is he thinking?" Kyle watched as Jack took the hill as if he was born to it, smiled and sniffed the roast chicken as it hit him.

* * *

><p>Mauve was sick of "yesing" Gloria Holden to death over their guest. It was getting to be tiring. So he liked to stand up on the hill after a days work. It wasn't like Jack was a freeloader; he worked and earned pay just like every other farmer in Testament. But today her questioning was just too much. It must be the wind, as Jack would say, something wasn't quite right with it.<p>

"Gloria, no he isn't going to preach and no he is just the same guy you met at church last week. Gloria, he says he likes the view. Yes… I'm aware he has been up there for an hour. Just leave it be." The click on the other end of the phone with the humming of a dial tone had Mauve huffed a breath out as she hung up the phone and returned to dinner. "Well that went better then I thought." She smiled. It was nice to have a stranger staying with them that seemed to generate such curiosity. "She just mad I didn't ask her over. Her husband has been gone for a while now. I think she fancies Jack a little too much." She shuddered not wishing Gloria on anyone.

"Ma, Dad went to get him. Like I told Dad, Jack seems sadder then normal. What could it be?" He went to the bathroom sink right off the kitchen and washed his hands. He then went for the plates and set the table. He saw the flowers in a low vase full with the last remains of blue bachelor buttons and while and pink cosmos daisies. With a smile that it might cheer Jack up he put it on the center of the table.

"Nice touch." His mom complimented. She was well aware of why her son did it. Jack showed up less a month after the death of their son Tyler in Afghanistan. Jess took to the man as if he was there to replace his brother. In away that is what Jack did, but he had some ghosts with him. It showed in his eyes even when he laughed. But Mauve was very patient with the man, if he wished to tell his story, in time he would. But for now it was nice to have another mouth to feed.

Jack did make life interesting. But some of the towns people thought it odd that the day Mauve and Kyle buried their son and nasty storm bought a stranger to their house. He was half dead, a smoldering charred circle on his chest when Kyle came across him near the barn that night. But just as Kyle dragged him into the barn Jack jolted up scaring the shit out of Kyle. Mauve was there then hoping it wasn't a bad omen. She just assumed that what Kyle thought was near death wasn't true Jack was just stunned.

But the gossip did spread a nice little gothic tale that they took in a demon. Mauve laughed that in this day and age people still like the drama behind the facts, that this town wanted to have a Steven King moment and hoped Jack was here for more than just extra help. The storms had been bad since he appeared. But this time of year that wasn't too uncommon. Mauve knew that folks would forget that fact when they found something other to talk about than the prices of corn or wheat. Jack became a topic for conversation and speculation. So when he came to church last week the whole town showed up to see the curiosity.

And Jack was nothing but charming which made the old Reverend Johnson mutter something about how the devil is also a smooth talker.

Sometimes looking at Jack, Mauve's Christian up bringing made her shiver that he wasn't human, but as soon as Jack smiled, she knew that all the hysteria was just generated out of boredom and she was just like the other folks in town that needed to feed on their imagination from time to time. These folks wanted to believe that something bought Jack to them, so they feared and gravitated to him out of needed for something to happen.

It didn't make Mauve feel better about their reaction to Jack now that she saw why. It made her nervous that something bad would come of it. She just prayed that it would blow over and Jack would find a place in the community. She liked having him around as did Kyle and Jess.

She looked out the window as Jess greeted the two men as they arrived in the yard. Jack picked up Jess spinning him around making the boy laugh. It was a nice sound, one she was afraid she wouldn't hear from her second born after her first was killed. Jack was special even put a spring back into Kyle's footstep. So whatever gossip the locals may have dreamt up the reality was that Jack equaled much happiness for her family. And for that she was grateful to whatever force, God or demon that gave them Jack.

* * *

><p>The lightening was enough to light the room as the thunder roared right behind it. Jack bolted out of his sleep to a flash followed by something, no someone standing at the bottom of his bed. The thunder roared as he tried to focus on the shadow that was watching him. A quick flash of light revealed it was Ianto. He smiled and then was gone. Jack caught the yell before it left him, fear poured down his neck and his shirt was soaked with sweat. He was trying to catch his breath when the next flash and thunder shout bought a knock on the door.<p>

Jack jerked his head at the direction of the alien sound that had no relationship to the storm. He wet his lips pulling the covers over him as he whispered. "Who's there?'

"Jack, it's Jess, I can't sleep. I thought we could finish the story together."

Relief washed over Jack's face as Jess peeked in when he slightly opened the door. Jack switched the light on by the night stand first making sure Ianto's ghost wasn't at the bottom of the bed before returning his attentions to Jess. The room didn't look as menacing in the light even with the noise of the storm out side. The wind was now calming as was Jack's heart rate.

"Sure, come on in. But you do the writing for a bit, I'm really tied." Jess smiled and jumped on the bed, pad and pen in hand. Jack was glad Jess didn't mind. He knew it would be awhile before his hands stopped shaking. "So where were we? Oh yes our hero was just about to take on three of the giant robots without a weapon." He watched as Jess waited for Jack to begin the next part.

End Part one.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, black night hung in stale humid air as he was sealed in dusty smelling cement. "I can't scream, I know I'm dead again as soon as the cement seals my nostrils. Why does this keep happening?" Fear was the last thing he remembered before that all to familiar blackness took him to lay in the dark for what he hoped could be forever this time…

He remembered the angel who saved him and he remembered their conversation a year before Jack lost him.

"_What is the dark like, Jack? Tell me this time, please. Someday I will have to face it and I want to have an idea before I slip away, just a thought of what it is like." Ianto was waiting, wrapped around Jack while they lay on a pile of bedding that ended up off the bed and on to the floor of Jack's little room. _

"_Next time your place, Ianto. My back is starting to hurt in this little space. Or maybe the SUV, something different for a change, I haven't done it in a movie theater for awhile." He pushed himself up to lean on the mattress corner that hung off the bed frame that was broken and barely supporting the remainder of the mattress's weight. _

_Ianto got up. Even in this light Jack knew he was visibly pissed. "I need some coffee" was mumbled. He grabbed the sheet wrapping it around his slender waist he climbed the latter to the office above. _

"_What do you want me to say?" Jack yelled after him. There was really nothing to say. He didn't want Ianto or anyone he cared about to know what it was like. He had to live with death; he also had to live with coming back from it. He also would out live all of them. That doesn't make it okay to talk about. His own fears concerning his dying made it all the harder when people asked him questions. _

"_Damn!" He got out of the uncomfortable position stubbing his big toe on the bent bed frame. Naked he took the latter two rails at a time. In the office he could hear the clanging and breaking of unrelated coffee paraphernalia being slammed to all parts of the kitchen. _

_Ianto was ravening, Jack was sure he never seen the younger man act like this. He was use to the brooding, that pouting face but for Ianto to throw things… Jack ducked as a pan came sailing towards his head where he stood in front of his office door. _

"_Hey! That is company property!" Ianto stopped as he realized Jack was watching._

_He didn't say anything just let the tears speak for him. Jack waited before he shook away his own anger and went to comfort Ianto. Just as he was going to put his arm around Ianto and pull him close, the young man swatted him away._

"_That isn't going to work this time Jack. I need your answer. Owen, Suzie, Tosh, are gone, I don't want to be caught off guard like they were, well maybe not so much Suzie, she had a back door plan. But I want to prepare for it Jack. This is the life I choose, so I have a right to know the death I will have and how it will fair!" He pushed Jack away again as the immortal tried to catch him in an embrace. _

"_What do you want? I don't have those answers, it is just black, nothing but black. You know this; others have told you. Why do you think what I go through would be any different?"_

_Ianto fell to the floor legs spread out in front of him, his head bowed. Softly as if he is emotional reaction drained him he spoke. "I believe in you, if you said there was more, it wouldn't be so bad. That is being dead wouldn't be so bad... At least I could wait and catch a bit of you here and there, other wise I don't have anyone waiting for me, or anyone to wait for. I doubt Lisa is would even be waiting." He raised his head to find Jack kneeling in front of him. _

"_If I could make it different I would." Ianto let Jack hold him. But it didn't stop Jack from feeling some deep sadness for Ianto. Nor did it help when Jack realized that he had fallen in love with Ianto and someday he would have to say good-bye to him while he went on. _

* * *

><p>He loved to sweat as he fixed the fence in the early September sun. It was so real and grounding taking away the most recent memory of the last nightmare he had. He was glad his sleep was brief. If he had to do an eight hour night he would have woken up shaking the bed soaked in sweat and gods knows what else. So he bounced up after the storm to put little Jess back in his own bed. The poor kid fell asleep on the floor with Jack's pillow and blanket while in mid sentence. And as a result of failed sleep Jack had been working on the fence in the south field ever since.<p>

Mauve became concerned when Jack didn't come in for breakfasted. So after she fed the chickens and her family she bought Jack an egg sandwich and a thermos of coffee.

He smiled at her as she handed him a cup. His face to her flashed the briefest of fear before he took a long swig and then devoured the sandwich leaving a bit of egg on his chin.

"When you first opened up your mouth to speak, I thought we have a gentleman in our mists. But then I saw you eat. Jack you are manner less at times." He grinned as he wiped his chin on his tee shirt. "See what I mean." She smiled her freckled nose crinkling a little.

He watched her closely. She was a beauty once but that had mutated to a certain grace as working a farm played on her appearance. Jess looked like her, the same strawberry blond hair and green eye color. Jess looked nothing like Kyle. Except when the boy was thinking or standing next to his Dad then you saw it. But Kyle was dark in the red department. He was almost a not ginger but in the sun things were a lot different with his hair. It was very red at those times.

"Do you know that if you weren't married I would run off with you? I would take you so far away and on a merry adventure. Would you like that Mauve?" He was closer to her as he dropped the cup to gather her up for a dance.

"Jack what has gotten into you, too much sun!" She was laughing as he danced her around a cow pie, dipping her as he hummed some impossible to understand tune.

" You have that effect on men, my love." It was Kyle who was perched on one of the newly fixed rails watching his wife stumble around as Jack smoothly gilded her around the grass.

"Kyle, stop him, he is mad!" She let out a squeal as Jack tipped her again.

"Or you could cut in Kyle? I might just dance her out of your life if you don't!" He moved over near Kyle slowing his pace to a gentle rocking of his partner.

"Don't mind if I do!" Kyle jumped down from the fence rail gathering his wife away from Jack. He moved Mauve around the pasture as Jack continued to hum the tune he was doing before.

The couple laughed together as Jack kept changing the tempo so they had to constantly change to the pace of their steps. It got to the point that they tripped over each other's feet and landed on the ground Mauve on top of Kyle. Kyle looked into his wife's smiling flushed face and drew her to him for a kiss. She returned it, forgetting that Jack was near by.

Jack smiled taking the cure that the couple wanted to be alone, he head for the barn to muck out the stalls. Later he would head to the other side of the pasture for some more fence repair. It was going to be a boring day but boring kept Jack focused.

* * *

><p>Jess ran from the school bus to the house as lightening flashed from the sky. It crashed down near by almost a stone's throw from the house as he headed up the dirt driveway. He saw the gold lick the tree and felt the earth shake as he hit the steps. His mother was at the front door waiting with a towel.<p>

"Thanks Ma!" He dropped his book bag on to the floor of the white washed porch drying his hair off with towel. His mother picked up the bag and told him to go into the laundry room and leave his wet close there.

"I laid out some dry ones for you. I just hope your father and Jack are okay. Jack was out in the field towards the north. Your father went into town to get that tractor part he need. Sam called and said it came in. Did you see if the creek flooded out?"

Jess had the towel around his head as he shook it no. " It hasn't been that heavy yet. Besides Dad would stay in town if it were that bad. Its just some old lightening and thunder." There was a crash from the sky again and a flash that had both mother and son turn their faces towards the hill. When the next flash and crash accrued, for a brief moment both saw a figure standing alone up on the hill as if it were watching them.

"He wouldn't be fool enough to be standing on the hill with this lightening? Mauve said thinking it was Jack. But when the next crash and flash accrued, the hill was empty of any form. "Most have been a trick of the light." She glanced one more time before hurrying Jess to the laundry room. "Never mind these storms are just enough to make anyone start to see things. They really are a life force of their own one may start to think." She peeked one more time as the rain stopped leaving just a low rumble of thunder signaling the storm had moved away. "Any way get changed, I have cookies for you."

Her son smiled reminding her of her lost oldest. The boys were very much alike. She just wished that Tyler were here with them. But know matter she felt somehow he was still around watching over them. Maybe he was just on the hill. She smiled to herself hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p>Jack was in the middle of fixing the fence in the middle of the field when the first warning of the storm showed itself. The wind kicked up blowing the not yet ready to drop leaves off the trees about a hundred feet from the fence he was working on. The next sign was the low rumble, then the hail as the sky turned black and the air cold. He saw the lightning blot fall straight down from the sky and hit about two hundred yards away from him.<p>

"I think I should be heading back." He gathered his tools putting them in the carrying case and head for the house. The wind started blowing something fierce as the pounding rain blinded him. He stumbled falling onto his knee. With a lot of effort he stood again slinging the case over shoulder and pushing with all his might against the wind that kept forcing him back a few paces. All of sudden the rain stopped.

He was not in the same field he was in before. He was somewhere else, he wasn't even sure that he was on Earth. There was a man standing in front of him, faceless at first watching him.

"Okay, who are you?" He shouted. The man didn't move nor did he lift his face. Jack took the bag holding it like a weapon. "This can go two ways, nice and easy or I start swinging."

He heard a deep booming laughter and like he was never there the man was gone and Jack was back in the pouring rain.

"I hate when that happens. It is the not knowing part of what just happened that bothers me. Something tells me its appearance isn't a one time thing." He thought as he dragged his body against the wind for a second time as the storm moved out. It was a little while until Jack returned to the house and was greeted by Jess and a warm batch of chocolate chip cookies. But he was still shaken; something was going on here that much his gut told him. Just what he had no clue.

* * *

><p>Mauve hung up the phone and returned to the dinner table. Jack went back out before round two of the storm hit to get the animals back into the barn. Jess wanted to help but his mother wouldn't hear of it. Jack was explaining that someday Jess can be a man but now it was better that he just enjoy his childhood because at some point he would miss these times. Jess frowned up at the adults before he headed upstairs to do his homework.<p>

"Was that Kyle?" Jack asked.

She nodded returning the napkin to her lap. "The bridge is out, he turned around and went back to town to wait out the flood. He said he might not be back tonight." She picked at her chicken huffing a little bit.

Jack blinked as he saw the worry on her face. "Hey it is just one night. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just a silly feeling. I get those sometimes." She popped the piece of chicken she chose finally into her mouth.

Jack nodded understanding jealousy when he heard it. His long life had its moments of brushing with the green-eyed monster with his partners.

"_You were out again this week. If you don't want me Jack, then just tell me. I don't want to be your second choice for the evening if your first falls through."_ Ianto wasn't immune to the condition as Jack found out on more than one occasion.

Ianto always thought Jack was out looking for action. Jack knew he wasn't he just needed space. He was so use to being alone that having someone in his personal space constantly was uncomfortable. Ianto was just about moved into the Hub with him and it was a little much sometimes. No matter how Jack explained it Ianto didn't believe him. It took a year after they began their affair for Ianto to settle in and understand where Jack was coming from and that was only after John took his own life in Ianto's car. Jack couldn't tell Ianto that he had also died with John. Jack didn't want Ianto to know his secret because some how it would have wounded the younger man. As Jack had learned later when the immortal cat was out of the bag, Ianto loved to harp on things and death and Jack's immortality was two of those.

So to erase the pain of John's surrendering to his fate, Jack tenderly made love in such a close way that Ianto felt special. It was all he could do to make himself feel better. So for a time Ianto didn't get upset when Jack disappeared for a few hours here or there.

Except when Jack left with the Doctor and returned bringing John Hart just a few spaces behind Jack. Ianto was back at the insecurities yet again. He wanted Jack to commit to him. So did Jack to Ianto, just not in the same terms that Ianto understood. So that caused some problems.

Jack missed those problems like he missed Ianto. But all that could be done is to press forward. So he went back to his dinner not realizing his face was giving away a lot more now than it did back with Ianto.

Mauve was watching Jack when he returned from his thoughts. She had a keen insight and for a moment almost asked him what had his mind so far away. But she stopped herself when she remembered that Jess was there. She bowed her head eating with more effort this time. Jack noticed her reaction and went for his glass of water.

He turned his attention to Jess, just to change the darken mood. " So did you talk to that girl you like today?"

Jess blushed at first before a smile appeared on his chubby face. "Yes I did, it was short because her friends came by. They giggled a little after I left. But I don't think it was bad. She kept showing up everywhere I went." He broke off a piece of his bread and popped into his mouth smiling as he chewed it with a look of pride. "Oh and I got an a on the math test. Mrs. Roth said that bought my grade up to a C if I do well on the next two test and the homework, I can get the grade up to a B. Thanks Jack, I don't think I would have passed without your help!" Jess said happily.

"Anytime, my friend, anytime."

Mauve watched the interaction between her son and Jack. It was almost like Tyler was back with them in spirit transmitted through Jack. The happy banter between the two through the rest of dinner and all through dessert made her a little more curious about Jack. She swore to herself that she wouldn't pry, but after seeing Jack drift ways at dinner tonight and then seeing how he responded to Jess had her wondering just who this stranger was. So when the lights went out during the next storm and Jess was tuck in bed. Mauve asked Jack to sit with him for a bit in the oil lamp light. She wanted some answers and she swore she would get them.

End Part 2

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle wasn't too happy about sitting in The Old Glory Inn for the night. He nursed his beer listening as the thunder sounded like it helped the lightening rip apart the sky. He knew it wasn't so he let his imagination go with the image. Those kinds of thoughts came more frequent since Jack came into his life. He always wanted to write a story just give it a try but farm life got in the way of anything practical, so he let his mind wander when he could and more than often on nights like tonight.

He became aware that the eyes of those in the bar were on him. He knew why, even as a part of the community he was still manly a loner. Mauve was the social one. But Kyle just wanted to stay home when he could. So going out to socials became a chore. It was easy when Trevor was older, he would take his mother to the event and she would have a great time with her friends. Trevor would stay and flirt with the girls for a bit before he went to find his friends never missing the time he was suppose to come back, sober and take his mother home.

Kyle was always waiting up for his wife to tell him the gossip from that night's festivities. As long as he had Mauve he never need leave the house. She was all he wanted to keep him going. She had away of making life fun and joyous.

"The sky looks stupid again." Young Andy Meyers stated as he went back to his beer.

"That has to be one of the dumbest comments I every heard out of your mouth. Andy you are nothing but a half wit." Ken Trummble grunted as he began to stare at Kyle. "See Kyle you have spooked him, he never says anything and then nonsense just falls out of his mouth." Ken Trummble pursed his lips in an almost snarl towards Kyle. His mouth was almost toothless from years of drinking and neglected.

Kyle swore that despite his farming up bringing he would never be a hick nor would his children. He didn't mind that they left town if they choose to move on. Kyle and Mauve could always sell the farm if the kids didn't take an interest in it. He at least got the chance to go to college but the only son of six children found his father asking him for help.

"Just for a year or two until I can hire someone. Kyle, I promise then you can go." That year turned into many until his father passed. He re met Mauve two years after his return at of all places a church social and he fell in love. Even as a kid Kyle loved her, now he had at least one dream come true. That was the day she appeared to him in a beautiful white dress trimmed with antique lace. A vision he kept inside his mind when things seemed bleak. It helped when the years of hard work weighed heavy, he thought of the best reason for why he stayed, his wife.

It didn't work when his son was brought back to him in a box with the Silver Star. The thunder and lightening increased as Kyle's mind went to his son dead lying there cold in the grave.

"I know we aren't good enough for you, but you could at least respond to me." Ken Trummble still wore the same sneer as before. Suddenly Kyle realized that his thoughts made him think time progressed but it didn't he was still in the same place and Ken just had continued to his second thought right after the first.

"Leave him be Ken, you know Kyle just isn't a talker. Here have a round on me gentleman." He retrieved three bottles popping the tops off on the counter he placed one down in front of the three people sitting at the bar ignoring the mugs he had given them earlier. "It is a fancy dark beer from Europe. I got a case as a sample from my distributor."

"Thanks, Bob." Kyle said softly. He took a swig of the darker beer. Smiling as it hit his taste buds. "Oh that is good."

Ken just chugged it back as did Andy not caring what it tasted like as long as it did what it was suppose to do that is to get them drunk

The door opened making the small group turn to see the latest arrivals. The clap of thunder entering the room followed the guest as they got settled bought a little chill to Kyle as he sat at the bar of the Old Glory Inn founded in 1855. He was questioning his decision to stay the night in Tempest at this moment when the door opened again bring in more residence that had enough of staying home in the rain.

When he tried to get home via the bridge over the Two Folks Brook he found it was under water again. The bridge always went out when the rains where heavy and there is always the path back to the farm that went around the old Connor Farm but for some reason Kyle decided to just turn back to town. He was regretting this when the town folk took an immediate interest in him.

"Glad you'll be staying the night Kyle. Matilda has redone the King's Room and she has been dying to test on some one. I hope you don't mind velvet and sparkles!" Bob laughed as he went to get the new comers their drinks.

"I don't mind as long as I can get some sleep." Fact was with all the eyes staring at him he was thinking that as soon as he finished his beer he would head to bed.

"Save it for his border, Bob, he might need it." It was Giles that owned the hardware store. He was a quick wit and made Kyle laugh. If Kyle were to choose a friend when in need it would be Giles. Though older then Kyle by at least ten years, Giles was always friendly with the younger man even as kids. Giles at times was almost like family, Kyle mused. Mauve thought so anyway. She liked the man enough to have him give her away at the wedding having lost her Dad a year prior.

"My boarder has a room. I don't think Jack likes luxury at least he doesn't seem the type." Kyle clanked is mug against Giles before taking a drink. After all the room Jack was in was nothing more than a walk in closet with a small bed and a tiny dresser. If Jack didn't like it, it didn't show on his face. He actually smiled and said it felt very homey that it reminded him of a place he once lived in. Of course Jack wouldn't give out any details just sat bouncing on the bed a bit to test out the springs. He smiled again and said, "I'll take it" before stretching out on the bed fully. Kyle swore he never saw anyone so content as Jack did at that moment almost like he found a sense of peace.

His thoughts were turned back to the room as Ken decided to add to the conversation.

"But there is something peculiar about him, don't you think." Ken turned his attention back at Kyle by shifting his body on the bar stool to face him. " I mean he shows up and these storms are here every night. Seem odd to me." He reached for his newly placed mug.

"Ken, you know it isn't every night and besides it is that time of year. So give it a rest, you were like this last night, and the night before, stirring up some type of conspiracy talk about Jack. I met the man, he is not like us but he isn't the demon you try to make him out to be either." Bob shoved another beer at Ken wiping down the counter slowly as if waiting for Ken to continue the conversation.

Ken merely said, "Just seems like more then a coincidence that Jack appears out of nowhere and than we have these violent storms. Not only that some folks animals getting sick and dying started around the same time. Bo Jennings lost that prized yearling his mare gave birth to all of a sudden. Sam Tucker had half his corn wiped out with some unknown force over night. I could go on." He had the attention of everyone in the place now.

" And I say you shouldn't. Stop the nonsense now, before I throw you out of here." Bob cautioned as he glance at Kyle who seem to have shoved his head into his beer not caring what Ken was onto or trying to imply.

Bob knew that Kyle was again embarrassed. He was a private man for the most part and Ken talking about Jack was no different then if he was talking about anyone of his family. Bob smoothed back his grey hair and fixed his shirt so it hung better over his small gut. He was not a bad looking guy, spared the wear and tear that most of the farmers and ranchers had on their face in Tempest from out door work. But he had a different worn face, one that comes with years of running a business and never having a life outside of his Inn.

The Inn itself was glorious well persevered and spit polished to perfection. The wood was lacquered and maintained to the highest of gloss. One cut see one's self in every finish of every stick of furniture and wall giving the impression you had walked into darkened hall of mirrors. Bob was a perfectionist just as much as his wife was. They were the perfect couple always trying to improve the appearance of their place still hoping that one day Tempest would become that tourist attraction that they were once promised. It is after all a historical site. Well the town folks were proud to say a small Union army passed through during the civil war. It really was nothing more then the Inn and a few homesteaders at the time but it did connect it to a minor historical occurrence, most folk just forgot what exactly it was. Bob knew it was absolutely nothing. But the folks still took pride in their town and that mattered.

The conversation returned to Ken. "See he is having that effect on you as well, the deceiver this Jack is, making you threaten one of your own and siding with him and his minion. I'm telling you for your own sake Bob, that Jack is not at all right, he has bought with him the end of days." He stared down the silent room now full with around twelve other town folk. It remained silent for some time as Ken's words sunk in.

Kyle felt his face grow hot as the silence continued. It was almost as if he could sense that these people suddenly feared Jack. He tried to stand to leave the room but his curiosity to see where the group took the accusations forced him to remain.

Bob laughed out loud shifting the feel in the room from fear to ease as the folks smiled joining in following Bob's lead. "You should be a writer with that imagination, Ken. Okay folks this round is also on me. God, I should just give the profits away next time." He winked at Kyle as if to say, "all better now" to his friend.

Kyle sighed smiling a thank you at Bob's direction. He stood to go leaving a half full mug of beer behind. Though the tension seemed to have left the room, he couldn't have noticed how some took what Ken said a face value when they watched him leave. Something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from a few glares sent his way. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Ken may have started something that could end up getting some one hurt. That person Kyle knew would be Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack stood by the fireplace allowing the small flames to heat his legs a little. He was more interested in the pictures on the mantle to really notice that his legs were sweating form the heat. He knew it was too humid for the fire, but Mauve insisted because it made her feel safer when the lights were out.<p>

"Just a silly thing my Daddy would do for us when we lost power. We would all huddle in the living room watching the fire while he told us stories. I loved my Dad so much that when he died it felt like he took the best of the world with him, he was that inspiring. But Kyle, he renewed that feeling, shy as he was, he told stories and made the darkness go away." She explained as she handed Jack a cup of coffee.

His face registering that same split second of emotion he did early that day when Mauve handed him a cup in the pasture. She was curious to why coffee seemed to have this affect on him. So she took a leap forward with a question hoping to get Jack to open up just a little. He has been a boarder with them for sometime and though he added to their lives and made Jess so very happy again, she wanted to know what made Jack seem so sad just about all the time.

He was studying a picture of Trevor and Jess when they were very young. There was 12-year difference between her two sons but they couldn't have been closer. It was Jack picking up a baby picture looking at it with a small little smile that Mauve spoke one of the many thoughts she had about Jack.

"You are good with Jess, it is as if you were a father once. Do you have children Jack?"

His face went blank for a moment before he shrugged the question off. "What makes you ask that?" He turned those sharp eyes right at her without a blink.

"You seem to have some experience that's all." She saw more in his face than she heard in his words. He was holding something back. She knew it. She moved away retreating to the couch while she waited for him to speak.

Jack picked up another picture of Trevor when he was five. He almost looked like Stephen the way the sunlight hit his hair. He thought of Alice as well, what must she be like now without the boy in her life. "_I took him away from you. My decision, my idea, it was the only way. Always my fault, I can't control the greater good, but maybe if I just had for a few more moments I could have spared him, Alice. But I didn't have that luxury, I, the man that will live forever, was out of time." _

_He watched his daughter walk away from him knowing he would never see her again, never hold her or talk with her because he was now the monster that Ianto once accused him of once being. _

He snapped out of the dark thoughts and turned to Mauve. "Yes, I have daughter who hates me. I wasn't a very good parent never one for the discipline of the whole parenting thing. But if her mother had wanted me to stay, I would have. She just didn't think I would be responsible enough. And in many ways she was right. I can be a selfish prick most of the time." He placed the picture down and went to sit on the couch next to Mauve.

She shrived a bit with the closeness. Jack was handsome and she even being so in love with her husband wasn't immune to his charms. His nearness always made her tingle a bit. She mentioned it to Kyle once, feeling guilty. He laughed and said oddly he felt the same way. She didn't feel guilty again seeming it was just something natural that came with Jack if he could turn even a straight man's head.

She reached for his hand with nothing but compassion. Jack understood that accepting the gesture as nothing but tenderness. He after all knew the complexity of human emotions. Even something like holding hands could have very different meanings.

"Someday she made forgive you Jack, there is nothing that a father can do that would chase a child away forever." Mauve had such a wonderful smile that Jack for a split second believed her. But he had forever, Alice didn't. She was gone from his life that much was certain.

"_I think killing her son, my grandson would make that impossible." _He couldn't bring himself to saying it out loud. "I could learn to believe that if I had your smile around me everyday. But I don't think so; some fences just can't be mended. I think that is a saying?" His puzzled face had Mauve laughing.

"It might be a saying. But I never met a fence that couldn't be mended; I guess it has to do with what kind of fence it is and who is repairing it. Some would say there is a craftsman for every chore. So anything is possible." She squeezed his hand before letting go just as the phone rang. "That has to be Kyle, he can't sleep unless he hears my voice." She got up, Jack standing with her.

"I'm heading to bed anyway. Thanks for the chat." He hugged her before shooing her towards the phone. "Sweet dreams."

"You to, but we aren't done with this conversation yet. I just brushed the surface with you and I want more!" She laughed as she raced to the phone. "Sweet dreams to you!" She yelled after him.

"I doubt that." He mumbled. "I don't ever have sweet dreams.

And that proved correct for as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack went into a very bad dream.

"I have just scratched the surface with you." It sounded like Ianto. Jack knew it was Ianto. The younger man stood naked before him not at all like when he uttered those words that to Jack seemed so long ago.

_This Ianto's image was a few days after Jack and the rest of Torchwood killed what remained of Lisa. Jack didn't want to end up in bed with the younger man again. He felt used enough but Ianto standing there looking so lost was and alone pulled at emotions he thought he had buried. He found himself wrapping his arms around Ianto, leading him to the bed. But instead of taking advantage of Ianto in the state he was in, so willing to just give himself to Jack, Jack pulled the blanket around him and held him close. Ianto caved into Jack's warmth and cried. _

"_Don't let go, just don't leave me. Jack, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I love her so much and I felt I had to save her. Do you understand any of it? Why I did what I did?" _

_He nodded his reply allowing Ianto to feel it physically. If he told Ianto all that he was, the young man would be right in calling him a monster. But mercy was not beyond Jack and he knew that if the roles were reversed, his younger self would have done exactly what Ianto did. _

"_Wisdom comes at the strangest of times." He mumbled in his sleep as his dream self held Ianto even tighter. _

"_If only I knew then, Ianto, what I know now. You might still be alive. But some how I knew that happiness isn't something I'm allowed, not for along. I think I have to pay for what I have done in the past. Losing you was part of that payment. I can see that now. You would have understood me the most over time. But now that is over." _

He awoke with tears falling down his cheeks. The storm had passed and he could see the moon peeking out behind the failing cloud cover. His head turned to the nightstand noticing the notebook the Jess was using to jot down their story. He smiled as he began to read the last sentence.

"And the hero watched the sun steer around the clouds before he left this place stratified he did well in helping others." He picked up the pen and began the next chapter. It was dawn when he put the pen down.

End Chapter 3

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Hank Connors watched his deputy wander around Bob Connors', no relation to him, farm observing the carcasses of some 60 or so odd dead chickens.

"Looks like they just stop breathing." Deputy Camden Tucker stated shaking his head.

Hank laughed watching the frown appear on his 25-year-old deputy. Camden always got right to the chase. "I know that, but why all at once?" He watched as Camden went to rub his chin while thinking. He wasn't a stupid kid, just green. Camden did love his job though. He was around 5-foot 11 inches slim build with a little touch of upper body muscle. Fair of skin but dark brown hair much like his mothers. Those eyes very dark almost black were from neither parent Hank observed. _"It must be from some lost relative." _He thought.

Camden was smart just sometimes he didn't get the questions. Hank waited for his young deputy to come up with an answer but it was taking along time. Hank chuckled inward as the younger man knelt, bending his head to look right into a chicken's eyes. He pouted tilting his head yet again cocking it the other way to watch another bird.

"At least you didn't touch it." Hank said as Camden stood making his way through a group of dead fowl to return to him.

"There is nothing outward to why they stopped breathing. You don't think it is "the Darkness" our preacher was on about the other day? I mean, I like Kyle but his visitor is a little odd. Mrs. Lauren swears that he was dead when Kyle found him. Popped up and gave him a fright." Camden studied Hank as he waited for the other man's response.

"After all my 40 years as a police officer and my 15 years as Sheriff, Camden I have never believed one word out of Maggie Lauren's mouth. She wasn't there; she is a gossip and loves to make everything into more than it is. Jack is a nice guy. I met him, he is hard working and a great help to Kyle." He scratched the itch on his bald spot in the middle of the back of his head while his eyes caught the site of the coroner's car heading down Bob's driveway. " Finally someone that will stop with this X file hocus pocus Voodoo tales and give this old man a Science like answer. We of the law prefer them to old wives tales."

Camden saw Hank wisdom and with a board smile nodded in agreement. His mentor was getting up there in years. Not very physical anymore and had to stop drinking coffee because of his heart beating too often but he wasn't yet looking over the hill.

As if Hank knew what his young deputy was thinking he responded. "Stop wondering if I'm too old for this. You will have my job at some point. Enjoy this time because once you have my badge you can forget what sleep and family life is. I missed just about every important event in my children's lives."

'You're not old, just not that young, and I told you I can wait forever to have your job. I like my one day off thank you!" The two laughed before Bob and the coroner joined them.

"So you think losing half my egg wealth is funny. I can't even eat the damn things because they might be diseased. Damn it to hell. I just get ahead of the game just to fall back down a pit again. I think God loves to play with humans far too much."

"Don't let Reverend Johnson here you say that. Besides he would say it is the Devil that plays with man while God passes judgment. Personally if my wife weren't such a believer I wouldn't go to church at all. But I do like the socials. I look forward to the bake sales as well." Hank rubbed his stomach with a chuckle.

"I think the women would miss you loyal patronage if you gave up on the sweets, Hank." Bob watched as the Coroner walked back and forth taking pictures of the dead fowl.

"Is this a case of Fowl Play, Doc?" Camden had to say it. If he didn't someone in town would.

Hank and Bob snickered at the joke. "Nice way to mock my lose of lively hood, Camden Tucker. Seems you have your Daddy's humor. I miss the man, he was lots of laughs." Bob regarded the deputy for a few before he turned his eyes back on the Coroner.

Camden hung his head for amount making Hank wonder if it was because of the bad joke or the young man was thinking of his Dad. Without taking his eyes off of Camden he asked the Coroner a question. "Doc, have any ideas at the moment?"

Doc Samuel Pucket was one of the most learned men in Tempest. Why he came back to this small town after studying aboard most didn't understand. Most of the town folk dreamed of leaving in their youth. Those that did never returned except to visit. Doc came back to visit and ended up staying for no reason. He later gave up is practice and became a Coroner for three counties. Not a bad living and his patients were dead so he didn't have to hear them complain about this and that and listen to all their problems. They just had one problem now, how they died.

Sam was never an attractive man. He was short and stocky have black hair that always looked mal kept. He had a sweaty shine to him that made most people glad he wasn't the town doctor anymore. In very many ways it is why he turned to studying the dead. He suffered from a confused body chemistry that processed grooming products strangely. Different chemicals and fabrics didn't blend well on him, so he would often smell bad when he wore cheap clothes and applied off brand products to his body. So as a result most folks chose to stay down wind of him. So he just washed with plain soap and tried to just were cotton or hemp. Some day he vowed he would find an answer to his problem but for now he would work on those that had no sense of smell anymore because they weren't alive.

Sam lifted a chicken very carefully, raising it up to have a look at its underside. He crinkled his nose breathing in the dead chicken aroma like it was a fine whine. He put it back in place standing to pan over the rest of the corpses.

"They were electrocuted. How I don't know. I don't see any evidence of a lighting strike." He looked up to see a line for the power to the barn and coop overhead. "Bob your power comes in from above. You don't have any lines underground here do you?"

Bob shook his head no. " I don't even have any metal under here, not enough to fry them like that." He blinked as all eyes were on him. "What, I passed high school, I do know more things than just chickens. I understand how electricity travels!" He crossed his arms over his chest. Bob shook his fair head and crinkled his nose as the smell of burnt chicken blew around him. "Sam they stink, take them out of here or let me bury them. I can't let the rest of my birds get upset over this smell of their comrades death. I have to get some eggs to market and upset hens just don't lay." He turned away from the scene heading towards the other coop.

"What's got him wigged out?" Camden asked.

"The same as what has got all folks wigged out. Something isn't right around here. I don't like the gossip, but I was just at Pete Tully's and he lost 4 cows last night same as these chickens. He called me direct being a cousin and all." Sam rummaged through his bag finding a pair of latex gloves he tossed over to Camden.

"What are these for?" He looked at them like they were going to bite his face that kind of registering what his mind didn't want to accept.

"You are going to help me bag up each of these birds. You don't expect Hank to do it." Sam smiled at Camden. "Besides someday you can have a good laugh at one of you deputy's expense as Hank is right now."

Camden eyes found Hank's face with a bemused grin that became a healthy laugh. "Your welcome for entertainment, Sir!" He slapped the gloves on and went to work.

The dark clouds came in with the heavy cooling air. Hank turned his head to the sky before he gave his leave asking Sam to give him report when he was done with his investigation. He had one more place to go before he headed back to town.

In the car he passed by Kyle's farm. He peered up the hill to see a lone figure standing watching the world below. He blinked for an instant and it was gone. "Now my eyes are playing tricks on me. Still I think I should have a chat with Jack later. Some of these things that are happening are really just getting to be to the point of the unexplained.

* * *

><p>Kyle had a hard time deciding when to leave town that morning. He was trying to get out early but it would seem more people than he liked decided to strike up a conversation with him. Of course after the formalities of how is the family were out of the way, the chat went straight to Jack. Most of it wasn't nice. It would appear that what was being talked about in the Inn last night spread out to just about every person in town. Those with sense just shook their heads and smiled at the community members with less sense. The ones that got on his nerves were those that really started to believe that Jack was something a kin to evil.<p>

He rushed through the chats making his way for his pickup truck. He needed to stop at the store before he head home. He was asked by Jess to pick up a few more note pads. That was when he caught sight of a sale on home computers. He wondered for a second if Jess would rather have one of them. They could now get Internet access at the farm and he had a feeling that Mauve would like to have one as well. So he decided it was time. He went right up to the sales man, asked for the best and with his credit card made the purchase. Now he just hoped that Jack knew how to set it up.

* * *

><p>Mary Beth wasn't an old crone like many thought of her. She was actually pretty young at heart. She just came across as bitter being shy and an introvert. She also loved to read which kept her busy enough not to be part of the town. When a friend of hers got her a laptop she was so happy to see the world without leaving her little house. The house had belonged to her parents. They left it to her when they died; being an only child she also was well provided for. The house was paid for and outside of basic needs all she had to do was pay the Taxes for the house and the four acres of land it was on. So given her current finances, she could live comfortably for many years to come.<p>

But things change to fast and one dawn it was too quick for her tastes. It began with the storm that night. She was upset because she had to shut down her laptop cutting off a conversation she was having with a friend of hers in Russia. She had many friends online, and she was happy about it. It was easier than talking to real people and she didn't have to leave the house to do it. So when she couldn't talk to them she became panicky. But the storm kept going all night so when it ended at dawn she was relieved. Mary Beth was also up all night, which didn't seem to help either for what was about to happen.

She was in the kitchen when a sudden noise from outside in the garden made her jump. It was a loud thump sound like something had jumped onto a metal garbage can lid. So she carefully peaked out the door just in time to see a white flash disappear behind the shed. If it was an animal, she thought, it was very fast and very white. She made a decision she would regret later on.

Her curiously in overdrive she tucked her feet into her shoes and with the new day's sun just peer over the horizon line she walked carefully and quietly to the shed. She heard it then some type of munching sound. Very wet were the slurps almost sensual she thought. So when the moment was right she forced her body to view what was behind her shed.

She screamed and ran back to the house calling the Sheriffs office immediately.

Hank said again. "Mary Beth please, I know you have some what of an imagination but really is that what you saw?"

She glared at him in a challenge. This time she picked up her cup of tea without shaking. It was in her eyes that his disbelief in her story was making her angry now.

"It is what I said. It wasn't and animal nor a human. It was nothing like I have ever seen. White so white it was it shined like a burning light. It had something off its back almost like rounded wings flapping as it ate the cat. The poor kitty." She paused taking another sip of tea. "It was still alive squirming and meowing in pain. Hank I swear to you, I'm not making this out. When it turned to see me after I screamed it had red eyes like blood. It was like a demon and angel had mated and gave birth to what my eyes saw. Its face seemed almost human and compassionate, like it didn't want to harm the creature. But why eat it while it was still alive?" She caught his eyes on the last words.

Hank sighed. Whatever she saw she believed it to be as she told him. That much was certain to him. He pushed himself off the counter his back was leaning on and made for the door. "I'll just check behind the shed. With all that is going on around here I could believe anything is possible.

"Be careful. I'm not sure it is gone. I was to busy trying to make it back to the house without wetting myself." She smiled at him. He was so brave, she thought. It was nice to have someone not look at her as if she was crazy. Too many of the town folks' thought she was mad.

Hank yawned a little; it was a long day already and he just knew it wouldn't be over yet. He thought about pulling out his gun before heading behind the shed. But decided that whatever was there was sure to be long gone. What he found was a dead cat much like in appearance to Bob's chickens. He sighed again turning to get something to pick it up with and store it to bring to Sam. There was no reason to bring him out here. But Hank needed to bring the poor animal to him. Right now it was all about the evidence trying to prove just what was going on.

* * *

><p>Jack looked to the sky as the clouds came in that afternoon. Kyle had returned with the computer making Jess dance around nagging his parent to set it up. Kyle scratched his head at the boy and turned to Jack. Jack smiled and agreed that after he finished up some things in the barn he would clean up and then set the PC up for Jess. Kyle smiled liking having Jack around. But he knew he had to tell Jack what the town folks were thinking. So when Kyle came up behind Jack in the barn clearing his throat first Jack listened to the whole story his friend told him.<p>

"It isn't the first time people think I'm odd, Kyle. But I have to admit there is something going on around here. Just what that is exactly I don't know. But I think I maybe able to help." He brushed the horse down one last time before he turned to face Kyle.

Kyle suddenly saw Jack a little bit differently. He seemed older, too old and full of some amazing amount of wisdom in his face. It dawned on Kyle that maybe what he thought Jack was joking about, his being immortal wasn't a joke but the truth. Jack was after all different at least he wasn't like the rest of them. Was he?

"You meant it when you said you can't die, didn't you Jack?" Kyle wasn't afraid he seemed completely excepting to Jack.

So when Jack said "yes" Kyle nodded. Some how Kyle realized that a chance meeting with this man meant his life was never going to be the same.

End Chapter 4

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hank blinked at the computer scene as the latest search came up with nothing for one Jack Harkness in his system. He tried a general search away from the police database and still came up with nothing. Not even a fictional character or an animal came up with a name search save for one American Captain that served in WWII and was killed in the Blitz of Cardiff in 1941. Hank remembered one of the church ladies mentioning that Jack was from England, or maybe it was Wales. Was there a connection to this other American, perhaps a son? But by the age Jack appeared to be, he would say more of a grandson since that would mean Jack would have to have been conceived in 1941. Jack seemed no older than 35. So Hank decided to ask Intel if they knew of a Jack Harkness that was in their system. They sent him to Scotland Yard, which told him pretty much what the Google search prior to that said. Jack Harkness in 2011 just didn't exist.

Hank in frustration ran his hands through his hair. This wouldn't go over well with the Town Folk that already have plagued him with questions about the new comer. It would seem that the events of late made those of a less refine nature assume Jack was some spawn of Satin. Hank didn't believe that. He wasn't in the old wives tales, but with no birth certificate or proof, Jack was looking to be a bit shady. If he wasn't the spawn of Satin he was hiding his true self from the people of Tempest. That didn't go over well with Hank who was proud that he knew all those in his jurisdiction. So before things got out of hand Hank grabbed his hat told the desk clerk he was heading to Kyle's farm and he would be back in a few hours. Right now the only one that could answer his questions was the very man that started them. Jack Harkness must answers his questions or he would arrest him simple as that. At set of fingerprints would perhaps come up with a least Jack's real name. But he liked the guy and didn't want it to come to that. He sighed as he drove away in his police car.

He inhaled the beginnings of fall on a still seasonal warm day. He checked his mood deciding that as long as Jack was up front nothing would come of this. He also had a feeling that he would more than likely end up just having coffee and with some of Mauve's strawberry preservers on bread while he thought of something to tell the very wonderful town folk of Tempest. In other words he would come up with a harmless untruth. Besides no matter what Jack told him the town folk wouldn't believe the truth anyway.

* * *

><p>Kyle knocked once before walking into the shed carrying a basket with lunch for the both of them that Mauve had put together. It wasn't fancy but it would do. Kyle felt guilty for taking a few hours off with the farm. The corn needed tending being so close to harvest. There were also a late crop of beans and peas that were ready. Jack smiled when Kyle came up to him a 7 o'clock am. Jack informed him that he did all the chores this morning. He even said that he would pick the beans later. He explained that he needed to borrow Kyle. With little words, Jack explained he had some kind of idea of what was going on and he needed a little help. Kyle asked about the corn saying it didn't tend itself and it was after all his family's livelihood.<p>

Jack smiled that smile that Kyle was beginning to see as not so charming but more of a con job before he said. "Kyle, do you think I would allow anything to interfere with food on your table and a roof over your head. I was through every row of all your crops this morning at sun up and check every plant and ear for bugs, grubs and whatever else may hurt your corn. They are all doing fine." Jack responded to Kyle like he was an expecting father. In a way he was, the ears were his children that he raised form seeds. Jack felt a pang of regret that he may have not been taking this whole farming thing seriously. In a brief spark in Kyle's eyes Jack knew he hit something deep. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like a game."

"It's okay Jack, I didn't think I would ever care about this life. My Dad was so convinced I would fail at it. At times I thought I would. But you know, I didn't. Not yet, unless something goes wrong while I'm playing "detective" with you." His face reminded stoic.

"If something goes wrong it won't be my fault but the weather's. As soon as we get set up I go over that with you. But for now give me a hand with this box."

Kyle sighed losing the fight. So with nothing left to do he decided to help Jack out. That was this morning, now it was noon. Kyle left Jack to the task of setting up shop so he could go check on his "children" himself. To his surprise, Jack was right.

What Kyle didn't know was Jack took a reading from the middle of the field early in the morning and scanned each plant for any thing that may harm the growing ears. Jack knew that his method was just as good as Kyle's old fashion way. So it was a small white lie he told his friend but it seemed relax Kyle somewhat until he excused himself and left. Jack smirked at his friend for he knew exactly were Kyle was heading. Jack hoped that once Kyle returned from his own inspection it would make him more receptive to what Jack had to explain to him. So Jack went to work using a little future technology and Kyle returned looking a little guilty for not believing his friend.

It bought Kyle to part of a conversation the pair had that morning. "Sometimes, Jack, I think what some say about you is true. You can seem very unearthly at times with that far away look in your eyes. Are you sure your didn't fall from the sky?" To Kyle's surprise Jack laughed.

"Funny you should say that!" Jack smiled but left Kyle in the dark as to the story behind the statement.

That thought followed Kyle when he found himself bringing lunch to their "Hub". It was a word Jack came up with as they unloaded the boxes of stuff Jack manage to bring back from his shopping trip into town the day before. Jack explained that every investigation needed an uninterrupted base of operations. Also it must be a place where all information is gathered, a place for activity.

Of course Kyle was beginning to think he was becoming a character in one of Jess's comic books. He smiled to himself as he placed the food on the table. "_Hell, I use to read those same comic books." _ He grinned catching Jack's attention from the large flat screen he was looking at.

"You like me don't you, Kyle, just a little deep down. I can tell." That damned grin was back on Jack's face.

"If I didn't have the best wife in the world, I might think of you that way. But right now I want to know how you are getting the Internet?" He watched Jack play a You Tube video of a cat flushing the toilet. "Is this part of the investigation?" Kyle was tilting his head as he wondered if maybe Jack was just playing this up a bit. After all everyone at one point wanted to be extraordinary. Was Jack playing or was he just insane?

The look in Jack's eyes when he sought out Kyle's told a different story all together. For the briefest of moments something ancient and faraway flashed back at Kyle giving him a shiver up his back to remember.

"You can be assured that it was stolen. I didn't want to use your connection, just incase there is a prying eye or two out there. So I high jacked a signal straight from a source in the next state and sent it bouncing in a very complex pattern mainly off of a certain satellite. But right now that lunch smells great. Cold fried chicken and some corn, I love your wife as well!" He ruffled through the basket retrieving the thing that made his nose twitch. He pulled at the skin sinking his teeth in the meat.

Kyle watched in horror. He mused that Jack most have been raised by wolves to have developed such table manners. But his own rumbling stomach had him joining Jack in his feeding frenzy. After all when in Rome… and Mauve wasn't here to complain.

Now the shed was an odd choice for a base of operations being run down. It was once used for an over flow for tools and other items that the barn seemed to have little room for. It was built as long ago as the 1920's but sometime in the 1950's electricity had been added. Jack said that it would be a better place to do his research. Judging by the cobwebs and the animal debris, Jack guessed it hadn't been touched since the late 1970's. Kyle said Jack was correct. Kyle's Dad had stopped using the shed when he added extra rooms to the main barn. It made things easier than having to go all way to the other side of the house from the barn for some thing that was needed. That was Kyle's Dad, Mr. Particle all the way through.

Kyle looked around and noticed Jack did some cleaning, it wasn't perfect but it looked less condemned. But now the shed was failing over all but for some reason Jack thought it would be of use to him. Besides the roof was still good. Kyle just wondered exactly what it was Jack thought he was going to do. Judging by the boxes that Jack bought back from town, it was computer related. There was also a camcorder and a bunch of digital cameras with an assortment of lenses.

"I couldn't get an inferred camera, I just have to improvise. I'll come up with something." Jack chocked out in between bites of corn.

He didn't here Jack fully as he caught site of something else. Kyle's eyes lit up as he saw the computer screens that appeared on the wall in front of the little table Jack had set up. "How the hell are you doing that?" He asked as he approached the table.

"Oh good, lunch! I think I have room for one more piece." He reached in to the chicken container gracing Kyle with another smile. He bit into another leg with the same vigor he had with the first one. Kyle heard Jack say something that sounded along the lines of "I can't reveal trade secrets" as he chewed.

"Well, if you want my help you have to give me a little more than that." Kyle retrieved another chicken leg taking more civilized bites this time. "Why this place? We could have worked out of the basement. My wife and son won't go near that place. They feel things down there. That is why I had to move the laundry room upstairs. Mauve kept feeling like she was being watched and she swears something inappropriately touched her. I can't feel anything but the draft from the cracks in the foundation."

"Sometimes those cracks are all it takes to bring something into another space." Jack put the chicken leg in mouth while returned to the table to type something on the keyboard. The results showed up on wall making Kyle blink.

Jack finished the leg tossing into the garbage bin behind him. He missed causing Kyle to roll his eyes. "You want me to get that?" He didn't wait for a response just went to toss the grizzly eaten remains in to the trash along with the rest of the garbage.

Jack spoke as Kyle return from cleaning up Jack's mess. "The basement has an odd metal alloy that would block my connection with a certain satellite I like bouncing my signal off of. This shed is just wood so no odd metal. It is strange but the metal that is in your basement has temporal property. So I did a scan of the area and pockets of is show up in quite a few places around here." He stood going to the wall to point out the highlighted place on the map he just bought up on to the wall.

Kyle blinked when he realized that Jack wasn't using a computer, just a keyboard and small desk screen. "Okay back this up a bit. How are you even pulling the information off the Internet or where ever with out an actual computer? Also what does a metal have to do with this?"

Jack smiled as he saw his friend's fluster face grow pink in confusion. "Oh I peeked your interest I can tell. Okay you convinced me." Kyle blinked not understanding what Jack was talking about. Jack stood and returned to the table to have another piece of chicken. Taking a bite he began to explain. " About having another piece of chicken. What? I was talking to my stomach." He caught Kyle's look before he continued while munching the leg." There are certain pockets that are time displacement areas which means they have a cosmic property." He watched Kyle register the first part of what he was saying. Taking another bite he went for the thermos of coffee. Pouring himself a cup he sniffed it before he took a swig. "She makes a great cup of coffee, Mauve does. Anyway the reason your basement is haunted is because it has a time displacement pocket caused by a piece of metal that was from a temporal ship of sorts. Not really a time machine as I see that is what thought crossed your mind, as it did mine, but something that passed through a Rift in Time and Space." He sipped some coffee giving Kyle a chance to catch up.

"So my basement is a portal? That would explain the missing socks." He laughed causing a slight chuckle out of Jack.

"And here I thought that was a sock Fairy." Jack tossed the bone backwards getting it into the can this time. He licked his fingers as he retrieved his coffee and a brownie from the basket before going back to the table.

"But what does that have to do with all the other things going on? And the storms, how is this all connected?" He went for the thermos as a whiff of coffee found his nose.

Jack smiled. "I'm getting to that but after the brownie. I think with Mauve's cooking I could grow fat here." He saw how he was frustrating his friend. It bought the bright grin to his face. "Okay, sorry, but you are so cute when you are flustered, Kyle. I have forgotten how much fun it is to tease. Anyway it has to do with pieces of the ship breaking apart and dropping little pieces all over the place. It allows for temporal pockets to form and open whenever they feel like it. I had one occur during one storm. I was approached by something. There was also an old friend that showed up in my room. Not that I minded him appearing in dreams, it just seemed wrong."

Kyle sat in the chair seemingly not to trust his feet. "I need to sit for a bit. I'm trying to understand." He watched the screen and returned his gaze to Jack. "What you said about not being able to die? It is true right?" Kyle waited for Jack to speak.

"Yes, that is true. The amount of lighting that struck me was enough to kill ten men. You yourself said I wasn't breathing at first. The thing is I don't always revive right away. It takes a little time especially when the force is powerful." He went back to the keyboard as he went to the spot on the map by Bob Connors place and next Marybeth's. "See both spots have a part of the ship under their land. But my question is has these events happened before and if yes, how often and what triggers them? I wonder if the storm activity is connected to these pockets?" He continued typing painfully aware of Kyle's burning questions.

"Jack, I took you in to my house, gave you the run of my family and gave you work. I did it because you seemed to need it, to need a place for a bit. But if you are yanking my chain with talk of Science Fiction monsters, Time Machines and men given Immortality I will throw you out or have you locked up!" Kyle was on his feet ready for the truth that Jack was just nuts to ring clear.

"I'm not yanking your change, Kyle, and I did need a place to belong, just for a bit. Actually were I come from most of what you call Science Fiction is now in some way Science Fact. They are called Aliens not monsters, though some can be monsters but I have met plenty of humans that can also be classified as monsters making the hair stand up on your neck with fear." He smirked before continuing. "Time machines, yes, they exist it was because of the power of one and a very beautiful girl with a huge heart that I became Immortal. But the "men" part as far as I know I'm one of a kind." He turned meeting Kyle's eyes with a flash of the devil radiating in his look.

Kyle just looked at Jack unmoving. He felt odd like the world stopped revolving. His head felt light almost dizzy as a rush of blood awoke a headache. He began to shake just slightly enough for Jack to take notice. "So what you are saying is all of it is real. Aliens they are here or were here, right? I mean they aren't still here." He was growing confused almost upset at how hard it was for him self to accept what the truth was. "_Once I would have believed him, but now I'm an adult and the full grown Peter Pan wants me to take his hand in a leap of faith and go to Never Never Land. But what if he is just nuts."_ Kyle found Jack's eyes and something buried far in the back of the blue part was the truth. It was in Jack's eyes, that look that says, "I know so much more than you do." He took that leap of faith and smiled.

Jack smiled back knowing he had won Kyle over. "My eyes right, they can't lie at least not to those that know were to look. Kyle, I can't tell you everything about what I did before I came here or about myself. But we have an immediate problem and as I said I will help you. So pull up a chair and get a little bit closer." He winked making Kyle scrunch up his face a little at the almost proposition like tone in Jack's voice.

He did just that. Headache now leaving he was up to the task of learning new things. Besides sometimes he just needed a break from farming. And Alien investigation was a good enough break as any.

* * *

><p>Hank stopped a few times to other folk that had seen things near their properties. Camden was off to the other side of Tempest with a few more animal deaths as well as a missing child. Hank swore when his Deputy told him that he would handle. It would seem a few more than a dozen complaints came in about the Stranger Jack. Hank had a bad feeling that the mob might get restless if they blame the missing child on Jack. He told Camden to keep a lid on it and that he would be over to talk with the family as soon as he finished at Kyle's.<p>

He rounded up the driveway heading to Kyle's house waving at Jess as he played with one of the Labradors that he gave to Kyle as a gift for helping him paint his house. The dog barked once before going back to a game of ball with Jess.

Mauve was on the porch watching the sky as she broke some beans for dinner. She stood as Hank stopped the car. She asked him before anything if he wanted some lemonade.

"I just need to speak to Kyle and if possible Jack. Are they in the field, Mauve?" He opened the car door and got out not wanting to be rude and talk through an open window.

"Jack? What do you want with Jack?" She became defensive. "Honestly Hank, if this is about him being a demon, devil or a traveling sales man seducing wives I'll never let you have any of my preserves again." She wasn't joking.

"Mauve, this is just routine, there are a lot of things going on at once here. Jack is new. You know they are bound to point fingers. You know this. But to threaten to cut off my supply to your strawberry preserves, that is heartless!" He chuckled joining her laughter.

"True enough, it isn't fair for me to deny a junkie his fix. But please don't break Jack, he isn't as strong as he looks." The wind picked up as the sky drew darker threatening rain. "You better hurry, I think another storm is do in. They are in the shed on the side of the house. You know the one, you use to drink whisky there with Kyle's Pa a well as mind." She waved a finger at him. "When you are done, I'll have that lemonade and the preserves waiting form you." She waved as she left the porch heading back in the house with the beans.

He shook his head at her. She was a bit of a spitfire at times so unlike Kyle's calm nature. He was thinking on the miss-matched pair as they he rounded the corner the shed. He didn't knock just walked. He blinked not understanding what was going on in front of him. Big images hung like screens in thin air. Some had news on it; some had maps, grids, while others produced articles and talks from online media sources.

He sat there blinking at the wall before he turned his attention to the rather cozy pair of Jack and Kyle chatting away about space and time.

"It was Jack that spoke causing Kyle to snicker a little when he said. "Hank, when you have scraped your Jaw off the ground, pull up a chair so I can show you something.

End of Chapter 5

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mauve sat the freshly baked apple pie on the windowsill over looking the back yard near the area of the barn. Beyond that was the old tool shed where, Kyle, Hank and Jack were hiding she mused. To her it seemed like they were playing at some game, a man thing that she just wasn't allowed to partake in. She sighed and went back to the stew she was making for dinner. It was time for a taste. It needed a little more parsley and pinch more salt, with a quick stir. Carefully she fastened the lid on tight to seal off any escaping heat. Satisfied now that her kitchen tasks where completed she returned to the apple pie on the windowsill waving the smell towards the shed hoping to draw the occupants out.

It didn't work and her curiosity was getting the best of her. So she decided to bring them some more coffee. After all Kyle never said, "stay way," he just said not to bother them. The two phrases never meant the same thing, besides was more coffee a bother?

She smiled as she walked over the black and white tile floor pasted the stove with its simmering stew to the pantry off to its right. There she retrieved another thermos to put the coffee in. She reached for it but something on the opposite shelve caught her attention. And with a crash of some glass preserve jars that something snarled a little meek snarl and dashed away, leaping over the pie with enough force to send it to the grown below.

The glimpse she did catch of the little thing was enough to make the ends of the hairs of her arms stand up and for that little shiver of someone walking over the grave to make her feel a bit out of sorts. She sank to the floor avoiding the falling glass.

Jess was out in the yard playing with one of the new pups that Mr. Potter dropped off the other day. It was a black leggy mutt almost a Curly Coated Retriever with more a Labrador grate he named Marlin. "Marlin?" His father asked. Jess shook his head yes saying it fit the pup. So far Marlin didn't seem to care if you called him hey you as long as you played fetch with him.

But the pup didn't go after the ball when he saw the thing leap out of the window. Jess just caught something flash by him as the pup yelped after the newer toy to fetch it. Jess ran after Marlin just as he cornered the thing in the wood pile that stood against the solid sheet metal fence near the left side of the barn about twenty five feet from the shed. Kyle put it the plate behind the wood to prevent a sudden chance of fire. "One can never be to careful with ones barn!", Kyle's Dad use to say.

Jess glanced at the shed briefly wondering if he should get his Dad. With a smile akin to a young man's awareness that he didn't need a parent so often he shook his head no. Jess's face lit with maturity before focusing his attention back on Marlin trying to rip apart the stack of wood. He couldn't bear to stop the dog so intend he was to get the thing. As if he was studying Marlin, Jess stood back watching to see how strong Marlin was.

The puppy's barking got stronger as his nose caught sent of the pray. To Jess it was as if the dog suddenly released that this toy was much different from a ball. This toy was flesh. That made Jess a little nervous. He understood a farm dog must kill things that threaten the livelihood of the farm but Jess didn't want to train the dog to do that. That was something that Kyle did with his farm dogs. Jess though he went hunting with his Dad and some of his Dad's friends has yet to pull the trigger. He even at a young age felt killing to just be plain wrong.

His Dad understood. Jess wasn't going to be like the farmer he had to become. So he never forced the boy. He would just say that it was okay there was always a next time. But Jess didn't want the next time. For some reason being around Jack made him understand he wasn't a hunter. He wanted to be a writer. But sometimes you need to experience something of the world in order to make your written words have meaning. So he made a choice to some day pull that trigger just to feel how wrong it really was. It sounded childish but some things needed doing. He just had to make sure he didn't like it. But some how he just knew deep down that wouldn't be possible.

He felt his stomach turn as thoughts of Marlin getting at the creature entered his mind. He didn't want to his dog to be a killer either.

"Marlin, come here!" He yelled not sure if the dog heard him over his increased barking.

Marlin's bark was sounding hoarse as the dog just kept at the pile trying to get out the thing inside. Jess hesitated for a moment before he began to help the dog away from get at the critter. But something made hem let go of the dog. He became curious to see just what the dog would do if it got to the thing. Jess felt strange like he needed to observe this for his art hoping that Marlin didn't hurt the creature, but he needed to see what his dog was capable of doing. Mentally he began to jot down notes for his journal later studying the dog's contorting muscles, listen to his raspy bark and memorizing the way the pup's hair stood up. So with all his strength both moral and physical he began to remove the wood piece-by-piece tossing each log aside away from the frantic Marlin in hopes of exposing the thing.

Jess didn't hear Mauve's cries as after she regained her senses and spied what was happening out the window where her apple pie once was she tried to stop the boy and pup from any further mayhem. She felt a chill again. Something with the thing that was in the pantry wasn't right, it was just wrong.

"Jess, get that dog and you away from there. I'm not sure what it is that came flying out of the pantry but it wasn't a rat!"

He didn't know his mother yelled after him as the pup's howls grew louder the closer Jess came to the scent in the dog's nose.

It was like slow motion then as Jack, Kyle and Hank came out of the shed alerted by the sound of the dog's carrying on. Jack caught site of Mauve as she ran towards her son desperately trying to get the boy to hear her warning.

Jack was well aware that something wasn't right as a unique sound, like an echoed growl on reverb came out of the pile. The source of the noise leapt out of the pile avoiding Marlin's snapping teeth and went straight for Jess. It latched with its teeth to the boy's chest sending him screaming to the ground. Marlin was on him as well trying to rip the thing off his master.

The thing turned on Marlin and with split second movement ripped the pup's neck open sending him whimpering to the dirt. Seeing all the people running to the boy the creature was visible to the group for a split second before it vanished moving at some accelerated speed in the direction of the woods. No one but Jack caught a clear view of it. What Jack saw had him worried. His eyes latched on to something alien before it vanished.

Jack paused allowing Kyle and Mauve to see to Jess as Hank watched the thing go rapidly out of sight. Hank blinked barely able to see the thing it move so rapidly out of sight.

"What the hell was it? I mean that wasn't native to these parts." Hank looked at Jess bleeding from a bad wound before he turned and went to his patrol car to call in the accident and get an ambulance to the farm. Jack just stood transfixed with the path the thing took to the woods. To Hank, Jack seemed like a statue, focused only on the point ahead and his form seemingly timeless. He tucked the thought in his head for later as he made the call.

Jack shook himself out of his trance like stare and went to see how Jess was.

The boy was in pain but awake as he tried to tell his parents what he saw. He looked up to see Jack nearby. "You saw it, right Jack?"

He knelt by the boy and checked his eyes before looking at the wound. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good and there was no way of knowing what bit him if the creature was gone. It could complicate things "Jess, just relax. You're going to be fine. Kyle can you handle this?"

Kyle looked up at his friend. There was something in Jack's eyes that Kyle never saw before. It was like a primal urge had awoken and Jack had to go after the thing, hunt it down like prey. Kyle was in awe of the strength he saw as Jack's fixed jaw and sharp eyes stared back at the field and beyond. Kyle suddenly was aware why Jack had to go, the creature bit Jess, it was alien that much he even knew, so it may be harmful to his son.

"Go, when you find it bring it to town. Doctor Langberry has a lab if needed." Kyle turned his attention back to his boy knowing that Jack was gone when he had said go.

* * *

><p>He relived the image of the blood as it oozed from Jess's chest, Marlin lying almost dead near the boy. He still could smell the blood left in his nose even over his heavier breathing as he ran to the field. Jack paused before the fence to trace the area with his Vortex Manipulator. There was a signal. After he confirmed its direction he turned to scan for Jess's life signs up in the farmyard. When he saw the boy's life signs weakening he sent a silent thought to the boy. "Be okay, Jess, just be okay!"<p>

It was then he thought of another little boy, Grey, his brother who must have been scared when his big brother let go of his hand. And another boy came to mind as well. His grandson scared and shaking but showing so much trust in his eyes as the man known as Uncle Jack told him it was going to be okay. Jack shook the thoughts out of his head returning to the task at hand, he didn't need the distraction. Jess was in trouble and that thing that did this had answers that were needed. But now was not the time to dwell on the future or the past, he needed to be focused on the present. After one long look towards Jess he had the incentive to jump the fence and race through the field.

His breath quickened as the chase went forward, his VM picking up heavy traces of a small alien life form covered in a temporal resonance. Its life form was not found in his database. It was times like these he wished he had the Hub to ask for more Intel, he also wished Tosh was still in this world. Her voice always made the chase seem better. It was lonely doing all the work by himself. But he had done it in the past as he supposed he would be doing it in his future as well. But some how a friendly voice on the other end made the job feel grounded, maybe more important. The one thing Jack missed was being part of a team. He silently wished he still had this as his feet hit the grass bring up the smell of this afternoon's rain. It was the moister that had Jack thinking again of Cardiff.

The rain here reminded him of the rain in Cardiff. There was a difference in the two, Tempest was a small town and Cardiff was a city. A city Jack haunted as if he was a specter of times to come or that is times gone by. Knowing the future was a hindrance to him. Though he embraced his human roots in the past world he lived in, he, not in form, was alien to those around him. It was only practiced behavior that allowed him contact, but even those found out in the end he was more than just some human with a WWII fetish. To them he was that corner of the eye thing, he was what Torchwood hunted down, a strange and dangerous thing out of place on planet Earth.

His Vortex Manipulator beeped as its sensors picked up something else as he approached the end of the field and was just about to step into the woods. It was then the wet earth smell changed and was replaced with a heaver hot moisture odor. He turned his head at the sunny field endangered of being ruined by the forbidding dark clouds that exploded with thunder over the forest. Jack smiled at the unusual activity. "I was in needed of an adventure today. This is going to be interesting, at least I hope it will be." He sniffed the air this time to gage the mist coming out of the woods in front of him.

"Steam?" He questioned as he scanned the woods confirming what his nose told him already. It was nothing like the last time he shifted realities making this slightly scarier. "Like the other day, that pocket in the storm was part of the fabric of this time but it wasn't. It was an incident created with in this time by another time. At least I would like to think that we are dealing with that type of phenomena. I just wonder what will be on the inside of the forest?" He checked his gun as he stepped in to the darker world in front of him.

It was like a door opened to one room and then shut taking the other room away. It was different in the forest then the field. The light was wrong almost unearthly if Jack was to pick a term. He felt like he was walking in an unknown land. The ground was spongy, spread thick and deep with the layer of black moss he felt grow as his feet moved carefully through this new world. He was still breathing hard but it was more from fear of his current surroundings unlike early when he ran after the thing that attacked Jess.

He heard an unnatural howl from the trees in front of him. To his clouded mind he thought that maybe the trees responded to his thoughts on Jess. To Jack the group he was heading towards, still unsure of his footing, seemed to inch away as he drew closer. He couldn't gage if it was a trick of the light or lack of light or maybe he mused the thick steam was some type of hallucinate coming from the thick moss around his feet.

"Mushrooms make you trip, they are natural, what if this forest from where ever has the same effect. The Moss, it might make me see things." He pause pointed his VM at the trees before he moved forward. He blinked when he saw the truth. The trees were moving or rather the earth was moving away. He slowly put one foot in front of the other as he studied the phenomenon in more detail. The earth was being pulled almost sucked in to Jack's amusement like sand when the waves role up the shoreline and pull back.

As he inched forward he could sense the land retracting. So he stopped and took another readying. The thing or what temporal trace it gave off was in those same trees he couldn't get near. He grunted as they repeated yet again the little game, teasing him still as he set one foot forward.

"This isn't helping. I have to some how break this pattern or I will never find the damn thing." He glanced back at the way he came in. All he saw of the world he left was a small pinch of blue sky that just came in above the first group of trees, those that didn't move, and from what Jack could tell that spot was disappearing.

"Well this isn't good. I lose that patch of sky and I may never get out of this, whatever this is. I don't like the way this is panning out. If I stay here to look for that thing, I may never get out of here even if I find it. If I don't go and something happens to Jess, I'll never forgive myself. What if the bite was toxic and kills him?"

He saw Steven's face so trusting standing there so innocent when the first resonate signal sliced through his brain linking him with the children of the whole world and the 456. Jack closed his eyes allowing his mind to clear so he could think out the best course of action. It had to be the right choice, because right now another dead child on his hands wasn't something he wanted.

* * *

><p>They were hunting, around five of them from town. Ken Trummble tossed his camifloged cap over his head after he smoothed back his close-cropped spiky light brown hair. He didn't like the feel of the woods. He just had an ill feeling when they disturbed a bunch of settled Starlings that sprung to the air but instead of flying to the sky they vanished in a thick fog that started to cover the woods they traveled.<p>

Andy Meyers shorter than the six foot tall Ken, removed his hat off his greasy unwashed mane of dark hair and said. "I still say the sky is stupid." Ken took Andy's hat and smack Andy in the head with it.

"Andy, I told the sky can't be stupid. The sky has no brain to begin with." He huffed as the fog removed any trace of the blue sky they that dawn had given them when they began the hunt.

Andy's slouching blue eyes looked and Ken with a perturbed pout didn't miss a beat at Ken's logic. He added to it by saying, "So if the sky has no brain, Ken, that makes it stupid." He walked a head of Ken ignoring the change in the forest around them.

To the others it seemed humid, almost moist like it had just rained. But they hadn't had a storm since yesterday afternoon. So the forest should have a little drier.

"Hey Ken, I know this isn't a good time, but doesn't it seem a little off in here. I have been in these woods after the rain and this just doesn't feel the same. It isn't right like something changed it." It was Tim Hunts doing the talking. He shifted his heavy legs in place as he puzzled out the change. He was anxious like the other two men with them. "Besides all that talk of yours about this Jack guy being a curse, makes this sudden change in the woods I grew in seem, well…" He didn't want to say what he felt. But the change made Ken's and the Preacher's words seem to be true. These familiar woods seemed to be cursed by evil. The very ground they walked on was thick with a dark moss, that wasn't there a week ago when Ken and him went hunting. "This is are favorite spot Ken, but it isn't, if you get what I mean.

Ken glanced at him side ways shifting the shot gun from his right hand to his left. "What are you on about Tim, it is just the woods. Oh so now you see what I've been saying." He watched Tim and the others once more before glance around the area. It was different enough to send a shiver through body. Andy moving a way from Ken to follow the path they came from. "And where are you heading, Andy? Are you chicken or something?" He slung the shotgun over his shoulder as if he was relaxed.

"No, just smart." He turned to look at Ken, blue eyes shining. "If you had your eyes open instead of trying to be a smart ass you would see that thing over pasted the trees. I know what the devil looks like. And I'm not about to meet up with him. I promised my Mama I would be good, so I'm heading away from the evil. Praise God!" He quickened his pace away from the beast that now seemed brighter as the whole group caught sight of it.

Ken blinked a few times when he saw some thing else with the great horned beast. The others saw who the person was as well and as he knelt in front of the devil. They all saw it was Jack. The group felt the great scream come from the beast, the earth shaking when it stomped its great hoofed foot in its minion's direction. They fled shaking, sweating from the close call with the devil the five men headed to town to spread the word that Jack was the evil one bring chaos to Tempest. For now in their minds Jack was dancing with Satan.

* * *

><p>It was on Jack in moments. His Vortex Manipulator started going crazy with beeps when it found what Jack had set into the scanner earlier. But the thing crashed through the woods, toppling trees and leaving giant prints in the wet soil wasn't that small invisible thing that killed Marlin and hurt Jess. This thing was gigantic standing at least two stories high rubbing its horns on the lower tree branches. Those horns alone stood over his head and stretched out at least seven feet over the creature's shoulders. Jack's wondered just how it could stand with the weight of those things extending out farther than the width of its body. "Gods, you are ugly!" Jack said in its direction.<p>

But something else found Jack's interest enough not to see the great beast turning his attention on Jack. The branches it seemed caught Jack's attention, he should have seen it before when he first walked inside this other world. Though the forest was ancient being undisturbed by human kind, it wasn't like this. The trees weren't the same ones he walked through with Jess. They weren't the ones he gotten use to on his long walks alone. He liked those woods. This wasn't even something from Earth; it was primeval almost to new to be near a town that humans lived in. It didn't have that feeling of man's presents at all.

The creature let Jack know it had spotted him by crying out. It sounded like a thousands birds scream the same pitch almost as if they became a whistling teapot left on attended for too long. Jack covered his ears as the great beast repeated the sound as it stood up on its powerful hoofed hind legs stomping its anger as it went in Jack's direction.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't like to be called ugly! But please don't sing anymore. I think my eardrums started bleeding!" Just as his hands came down the beast let out another scream sending Jack to his knees. "That was so not fair!" He yelled right before he passed out.

End part 6

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say that I'm going finish this story. I have just been putting the final touches on Remember and then Demons will be completed. I just have so few hours in a day and Remember just went off into a direction that took a lot longer than I thought. Again I'm so sorry for taking so long. I promise to have it up soon.

Thank you and xoxox for reading my stories. I love you all for taking the time to enjoy them. You are all aces!

Andymine


	8. Chapter 8

Things that go bump in the night very often mean nothing more than a bump in the night. But when the air is charged with the smell of ozone and the sky takes on that electric yellow tin over the graying black of the of the night sky it means the bumps just took on a whole new meaning.

The wind blew cold as dead plants along the road up rooted in the brisk air that forced them together into a ball. And so this tumbleweed was born out of those plants combining. But it wasn't just any tumbleweed. As if the hand of a god pushed it forward giving it more momentum the tumbleweed grew as it headed down highway 9 heading towards the Archers farm. As it grew it picked up anything in its path. So by the time it rolled up the driveway it had gained tremendous force. Weighing close to 2 tons a ball of weeds, rocks, dirt, old soda cans and cow dung melded together in a solid mass smashed into the barn doors through the back wall and head straight through the Archers south pasture, taking cows with it as it rolled towards the center of Tempest.

* * *

><p>There was nothing, no light and sound just nothing as Jack's consciousness stirred. He felt his body sit up in the dark moving his hands out in front of him feeling for any kind of surface. He felt some kind of mass under him. The buzzing in his ears from the absence of sound was maddening. He wanted to stand since at least the floor was solid from what a quick touch of the hands away from his person told him. But what if it was just the part where he sat, he asked himself. "I could stand walk an inch in any direction and fall into an abyss." The buzzing stopped when his inner monolog started. He sighed as he stood up glad for the relief from the silence.<p>

"I can hear my thoughts at least I have that. But where am I and why am I in the dark?" And then it hit him. _"There is just darkness, nothing."_ How many times did he hear this description of death? "Am I dead?" The briefest of joys danced around his thoughts that maybe he was at last dead. It was quickly followed by a wave of sadness that he would miss so much. Gwen, he thought of Gwen, she would be alone and unprotected.

"She has Rhys, she has her daughter. She can protect herself, I really haven't done a great job at it myself." He felt he muscles in his face frown. "Right, this isn't the time for self persecution, Jack. It is time to think."

He could think. The idea suddenly frightened him making the hair on the back of his neck stand as his palms began to sweat. It dawned on him that if he was dead with the ability to think that for the rest of eternity he would be able to relive all the mistakes he made. In Jack's eyes that isn't any better than living.

"I'm not sure I want this even after all the time I asked for it. Do I want to die now? It isn't like I would have a choice. I did once. And I have been through many different ways of dying save one. Old age, I would really want to try old age. I have watched so many age and die. But whole feeling that nothing is left of us but to sit in the blackness stewing in our own thoughts is just insane. Why is this…"

"Hell." Another voice finished his sentence.

Jack squinted in the darkness trying to see the form that spoke to him.

"You aren't dead." The voice said. "Even once your physical form fades, the likes of you will go on and on. You are as part of all of it as we are."

He didn't know the voice, it wasn't one that belong to anyone he knew. But then again it didn't sound like a voice, it was more of a thought in his head. Most important he didn't like the words the voice spoke.

He moved a bit when the space he stood in started to flitter in some light. The blackness began to lessen. _"Let there be light"_ Jack applied the words from the Bible to his current situation. The space took on a box shape as the light poured in from unseen cracks. Jack turned around in a circle trying to figure out where the light seeped in from but the space was seamless as far as he could tell. The effect seemed surreal to him, like it was being created just for his entertainment.

"Everything is a dream." The voice said from behind him. He twirled around to face its source and there it stood wearing Ianto's face free from any blemish of death.

Ianto watched Jack as if he was observing an animal in a cage. "Your entire life has been a dream. Your kind is silly enough to call it reality. But you make reality up as you exists." Not a speck of emotion showed on Ianto's face. Jack watched lips moving speaking words without feeling from that familiar face. The voice wasn't even a match for Ianto's well-defined Welsh Vowels.

"I'm not some green kid here, I know Ianto is dead. You borrowed his image so I would trust you, or maybe believe you. But what is your game that you have to have my trust to play along? If you wanted me to trust, at least try to use his voice." He moved off the space he was on to test the structure's reality. It wasn't an image like the thing in front of him. It was solid. Whomever or What ever stood in front of him created a place that was at least firm and sturdy enough to seem a part of reality. "Your virtual image is most impressive. I have to admire the craftwork of it. Now where are you from and what do you want? Oh and also who or what are you exactly?" He frowned striking a menacing pose.

The image of Ianto didn't react to Jack's macho stance. He didn't even move when Jack began to gingerly move towards him. He also didn't answer which upset Jack. But just as Jack was close enough and reached out to touch Ianto he spoke. Jack's hand dropped back to his side.

The words sent a shiver down Jack's back bring fear to his very core. "You know exactly who we are Jack and you know why we are here. Now you can do something for us and we will leave these primitives alone. Otherwise, we will find ways to use them to satisfy us."

The image of Ianto crashed into Jack hard pushing itself against Jack's body. It furiously kissed Jack rubbing into him with a mock sexual urgency. Jack felt his body react to this image. He felt like it was Ianto grabbing at the pants, cupping his buttocks in his hands. He wanted this Ianto, needed to get closer, missing all the little things that Ianto could make him feel. But as soon as the frantic kissing and touching started Jack was left alone and back in the woods and lying on the ground.

Dazed he stood up brushing off his clothes that were covered in the beginning of autumn leaves that had stuck to the forest floor. He checked his wrist strap to make sure it picked up his little adventure and with a quick scan he verified that there was no trace of the thing he followed into the woods. He growled frustrated because of the sexual distraction he forgot to ask if Jess was in danger from its attack. His Vortex manipulated confirmed that both the creature that attack Jess and the image of Ianto were the same creature.

"One being or is it just the beginning of a larger force." He shook a little, his feet feeling unsteady from the drain on his life force. It suddenly became clear to that the thing tasted him for whatever reason; maybe he needed Jack's special energy. For what Jack could only guess at.

"I'm getting a little sick of being used by every energy life form out there. At least they could buy me dinner first. Maybe some flowers once in awhile. Instead they just take, take, take and not even a good-bye in the morning!" He knew he was grinning as he regained his strength. There was something just so sexual about having his energy drained. As he walked towards the farm he started thinking of vampires. They were always thought of as being sexual. There wasn't any sexual contact, but Jack assumed the rush, the sexual association was from the sensation of blood being drained from the body slowly and tenderly.

"It felt like that just now, that thing turned me on as he sucked the life force out of me. I find it odd that I never thought of it that way before nor have I ever had some type of auto erotic reaction to dying." He tried to shake the thought out of his head as he continued through the woods. For some reason he just couldn't let the thought go.

"I have to get this out of my head. I can't allow myself to get curious over this. It wouldn't be good to submit to it. At least not now but in the future, I could do some experimenting." He laughed a bit. It was amusing that after all this time he could still find kinks that turned him on.

Instead he turned his thoughts to the words the image said as he made his way back to the farm. Jack added it to the current information he had gathered about the events in Tempest. He still couldn't come up with an answer of who or even what he might be dealing with. "Oh great and they think I know them. Out of all the thousands of things I have run into and pissed off in my years I'm suppose to recognize this when they come to me as a dead lover." He felt like a failure. It was the same exact way he felt in the dark when he thought he was dead.

But whatever it was that had kissed him wasn't done playing just yet. In his head the mock Ianto said. _"To set us free, you must die and with your death we will be truly free. The pleasure will be yours."_

Dying he could do and quiet well, just how much did he have to do and if it was a permanent state had Jack more than curious. Also would it feel like it did when mock Ianto was sucking at his life force? Did they need trauma to satisfy them?

He felt the wind blow dropping a leaf off on his head. He picked it off and had a look at it. It was turning red still to young to have fallen off its maple tree. He turned it over a few times marveling at its deep red color. He suddenly felt like it was the last time he would see a leave in quite the same way.

* * *

><p>Kyle paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room as Mauve pretended to read a magazine. "At least Jess is okay. I'm glad it just looked like a lot of blood." He watched Mauve as she put the magazine down. "I'm glad we can see him soon." He said as he went to make another pass.<p>

She looked at the door and then the clock hanging on the wall above it. "Jack should be back by now. Kyle, I don't like this. From what you are telling me that thing may have laid eggs in our son. I've seen those alien horror movies. Our son could be a host."

He stopped in front of her. She didn't raise her head at his nearness but tried to return to the abandoned magazine instead.

"You don't think that will happen, really?" He grinned when he saw the corners of her much twitch trying to hide her smile.

"No." She gave in and looked up at him. "But still, it is strange that Jack thought so. I think the creature attacking Jess was more of away of getting Jack into the woods. That is what I don't like. Did you see that look on his face, it was like he some how knew this was all about him." She huffed as she closed the magazine.

"I think that in Jack's line of work it is always about him. He must have a lot of guilt carrying that entire burden with trying to save the world all the time. I don't think he ever really thinks about himself."

"Yeah, I feel that as well. But he is alone and that says something. Why here, why now does he show up and out of the blue all these strange events happen to occur? I don't want to sound like the idiots that live here, but what if he is the cause of this?" She frowned as he sat next to her.

"Even if he is, some how I don't think it is his fault. Some people just have the worst luck when it comes to life. Jack may just have bad luck and it follows him. He may just leave those he loves as far away from him as possible. He may not want to take on new folks all the time. But he let us in and he stayed and now he is a friend. I think because of that I'll stick with him. I happen to trust him, Mauve. And I know you do as well. He has been good for us. So lets show him we care." He nudged her with his elbow when he sat down next to her making Mauve giggle a little.

"You're right, I would rather be on the side that is knowing than those that are in ignorance. I'll stand by the both of you. Now, where the hell is Jack?"

* * *

><p>The wind blew over a stark barren dead field of meadow plants. Jack stood in the middle of tall straw grass that came up to his waist brushing lightly on his belt. He looked up as the sun hit the dead plant life turning it bright yellow with a kind of greenish hue. To Jack the green signified some kind of life still remaining in the plants. He pulled at a tall blade with a spiky cattail at the top. It was soft as he brushed it over his palm. The sky darkened with the sun still out bouncing its yellow off of the darker grays of the clouds. The darker under layers felt cold to look at. He felt the wind blow harsh making the grass dance around him. Without a thought he crumbled the cattail up in his hand and let the grains fly with the next gust of wind. He watched them go far over the field as another shaft of light bounced off the clouds turning the fields tan to almost white.<p>

"I'm not on my way back to the farm. This is another dream image. Yet I have been here before. But when?" He couldn't remember the time but this place felt like a memory to him. He shaded his eyes with his hand as the sun blocked his view of the horizon. To him the field was endless and he noticed another strange thing. There were no mountains or higher landmasses just the field with dead grass and no sign or another living thing.

"It beats the darkness from before." Jack laughed swiping at another cattail.

"Death, something you let take me, Uncle Jack." Steven stood in front of him with the wind blowing his blond hair. "And you were my grandfather, how could you kill me."

Jack's face twisted in horror as he saw the blood pour out of Steven's ears and nose. The boy convulsed once before falling to the ground. His image faded as the sky grew black. Lighting flashed jagged and landed straight down to the ground near by where he stood. He could feel the charge as the ground where he stood absorbed it. He smelled the ozone while the static in the air had his hairs standing up on the top of his head.

"This isn't cool. You put me in the middle of the real storm. What is it you want from me?" It was then he noticed he was back on Kyle's land and very close to the farm.

He didn't have time for an answer as several trucks pulled up on the road near the field. The rain plated Jack from all directions cutting at his face. People began to pile out of the trucks braving the rain to get to him.

"There he is, there is the Devil, enjoying his own handy work and dancing with the Demon lightning. Devil we come for you!" The group of men led by the Reverend stood tall as they came for Jack despite the wind.

"That's it God's soldiers take him, for it is his judgment day." The Reverend with a the Bible in one hand held his arms straight up to the heavens as another blot of lightening left a jagged image in the sky above him.

Suddenly to Jack looking at the image of Ianto and Steven standing once again in front of him he knew what the image of Ianto when he said he had to die.

* * *

><p>The ball of debris died just short of town near the hospital. People that were inside upon hearing the loud crash and hearing a huge amount of farm animals carrying on went out to see what the fuss was about. Kyle's curiosity got the best of him. He left his seat and went with the crowd.<p>

It was a mess of farm equipment, wounded and dying cows, chickens, sheep and a few pigs left in the middle of the street outside the hospital. The animals started to wander around dazed some falling to the ground dying. There was a great stench from the pile as one observer noticed a few dead bodies and rotting vegetation that seemed to have been older by the extent of the decay.

Hank arrived on the seen with some of his officers. The fire company showed up as well. Hank looked up to the sky just as the clouds that threatened to let loose seemed to break apart allowing some sun to show through a blue sky.

Kyle turned his head up to the sky and wondered if Jack had something to do with the change of weather. He didn't have to wait long for the answer as a truckload of people drove slowly passed with a person running behind it.

Kyle screamed for Hank as he noticed it was Jack barely able to stand and running with the speed of the truck. Jack fell and the truck kept going dragging his body along the paved road.

The crowded turned to look when Jack screamed as his flesh started to rip and tear off the parts where his clothes gave way.

Hank and his police officers went after the truck, Kyle right behind them. The rest of the bystanders didn't move as if they were too stunned by the torture that had just started in front of them.

The truck driver didn't listen to Hank's commands to stop. Those in the truck were yelling all kinds of cruel things at Jack drowning out anything Hank or his officers were saying. It kept slowly dragging Jack along until it came upon the town center. It stopped then and its inhabitants got out cheering as some kicked Jack's prone body. He didn't move and his blood was everywhere.

It hurt him to move. He felt his mind slip as he blacked out to get away from the pain. Something in the back of his mind told him to just let it be and enjoy the pain. He felt his mind dragged back to his body feeling a little tingle of pleasure.

It didn't last as he was wrenched back into consciousness when they picked him up, the pain of his injuries waking him up again and stealing away the pleasure he felt. He looked down at his legs and feet, they were bloody and he could see the white of bone peeking threw the some of the flesh. He laughter a little before he started to cry.

Kyle was next to Hank as they both made it to the square. By then the crowd had grown as many started to yell at Jack calling him a demon and evil. It was impossible to get near to Jack Kyle soon found out as the crowd just pushed forward leaving him way in the back.

Ken was visible to Kyle for a moment through the crowd as the one pulling at Jack to get him to stand still in the front of the Gazebo. He yelled for the crowd to be quiet as he began his tale of Jack's dancing in the forest with a demon. Two other men came over and tied Jack spread eagle up to the Gazebo while Ken went on with his tale.

Jack's head sagged forward as a rock from the crowd hit his head causing the spot to bleed heavily. He moaned a bit, but the cheering of the crowd drowned him out. He had one thought, only one. He hoped he would die before they did anything else to him. Judging by the way he was still focused his current injuries weren't enough to do that.

The pleasure crept back into his mind gliding down his body allowing him to enjoy the pain. He felt the heat rise to his face as his mouth twisted as he embraced the sensation.

Jack fell back to the pain as he became aware of Ianto and Steven standing in the front row of the group smiling. He nodded at them. After all he guessed by now this is why he was here, to die, to die horrible for them as they did for him. He laughed suddenly causing the crowded to go quiet. He couldn't stop laughing since he started to see the joke in all this. He just wasn't sure if his laughter was sane, the pain made him hurt so much. Surely he wasn't in his right mind as the pain once again took on a pleasurable feeling.

"See, he mocks us, as he mocked us in the forest with Satan. He must die and Satin with him!" The crowd started cheering again thirsting for blood.

Hank didn't like where this was heading. Jack wasn't evil and these people had in for a stranger not a demon. It was mass hysteria at its best and the life of an innocent was going to be taken unless they could break through the crowd.

He suddenly was thrown backwards. His deputy fell in the same manner as did some of the other officers prompting the rest to hold their ground.

"What in all Hell is just happened?" Hank furiously got up and wiped the dirt off his backside.

"Don't know it must be some force blocking us from getting to the front." One of the other officers stood. Tucker was up as well feeling his way in front before he hit the same spot that knocked him down a few seconds before. "It is like one of those Science Fiction force fields." He tapped it again seeing he slight change in the air around where his fist had hit.

"Well what the hell we do now?" Hank yelled as he heard the crowd cheer again. He was now able to get a clear view of Jack being beaten with a bat by one of the gang in the truck. He didn't recognize the man from this distance.

The crowd went crazy as blood splattered all over the place landing on key people in the front row, they fell to the ground and began to pray. Reverend Johnson was standing in front of those newly covered in Jack's blood telling them it was their rebirth, and they were absolved of sin. That this demon's blood was seeing to their absolution.

Kyle was crying as he grabbed Hank and shook him. He plainly heard Jack scream just from what he couldn't tell; the crowd had gotten thicker making visibility to the front of the Gazebo impossible. "Hank we have to stop this, they are killing him!" He didn't stop shaking Hank.

Hank was in shock. All his years of being a policeman and he never saw a crowd as out of control and violent as this. Even after spending time with Jack, he couldn't' wrap his mind around Tucker suggesting of a force field. None of this was making sense to him. It was as if he was stuck in a bad dream one he couldn't wake himself up from.

"It is a dream." He whispered so only Kyle could hear.

"No dream Hank, Jack is being tortured, they are going to kill him. Tucker, can you figure away out of this?" The rest of the officers have gathered fearful of what they should do next. Hank was as white as a sheet and sank to the ground when Jack next screamed.

"The poor bastard still isn't dead. My God in his mercy end this soon for him." Kyle heard one officer say. "We can't even help him. There is absolutely no way around this crowd!"

It was Kyle's turn to feel sick, his head hurt and sweat poured down his back. Jack yelled out one more time as something cracked against him. It sounded loud, sharp and the crowed stopped cheering for a bit allowing the sound to be heard.

"Oh dear God! They are beating him with a motorcycle chain!" Kyle wasn't sure who said it. But it made him hang his head down in shame. It was then he saw it, right next to Tucker's foot. He would know it anywhere; he had admired it on Jack's wrist enough. Jack's Vortex Manipulator had fallen off Jack. Kyle reached for it flipping open the little leather door that hid the controls. He wondered if he could figure this out. He hoped he could at least enough to get the barrier down in order to get to Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack could see only red as his blood flew out of him in all different directions. He saw it head for the group of people closer to him. He watched as it landed on Ianto and Steven. They were still smiling. He felt warm tears splash down his cheek ashamed as the pain once again made him feel good. He felt it then, the energy leave his body and head away from his being once again bring him a wave of pleasure just as another crack of the bat returned him to feeling the pain.<p>

The one beating him with the bat stopped satisfied in his work. He held the blood covered bat up over his head and strutted around the crowd in victory. The crowd cheered him on.

Jack's one eye was swollen shut and he tried to spit the blood out of his mouth but he just couldn't find the energy to. His vision was blurry as he watched the crowd cheer on his attacker. He also wondered what was next for he was far from done.

Reverend Johnson came up to him and began reading some part of scripture he didn't recognize. It wasn't like the Bible ever meant anything to him. He had a handle on God and had seen things bigger and more dangerous than this Human God could ever be.

He must have smiled for it upset the Reverend enough for him to make it part of the show. "He tries to mock the will of God! Demon you need more punishment, pain will save you, and in death my God find Mercy on your soul!" He waved a young man over who was holding a chain of sorts.

The first strike was against Jack's already smashed legs. He had lost feeling in them some time ago. The way he was tided gave him no protection from the lashings. So with the damage done already to his body, he heard each blow and to him it sounded painful . At least they hadn't started to carve him up. He didn't wish to see that, he hoped he was dead by than.

The lack of feeling pain didn't stop the equal portion of pleasure being doled out to him. His energy slowly leaked out as the chain took more of a vicious role to his flesh. The leaking energy gave him such great ecstasy renewed only by the blows the one wielding the chain brought to him. The crowded didn't notice his moans were no longer from pain.

The crack of his shin and then the last remaining intact rib had him thinking about what would happen if he were disremembered. After all an explosion didn't destroy him. Would his body parts seek each other out? Could he just grow back from his head alone? The explosion didn't yield much of him yet what was there aloud him to grow back fully. There must be parts of him left in order to reform. Could many parts create more of him? The thought made him dizzy as he heard another part of his right arm break.

He started to laugh again, scaring those in the front row.

"Be strong my children!" The Reverend Johnson coached his followers. "He can not harm those of the true faith!"

The chainman stopped hitting Jack throwing the chain to the ground and leaving the seen. The crowd went crazy at his performance and started to chant for more. Jack tried to open his now fully closed eyes. It wasn't to see the crowd to make sure that Ianto and Steven was still in the front row.

"This is after all for you." He said out loud causing those in earshot to still their joy. "I'm dying for you, just like you asked, just like you wanted."

The rest of the crowd stilled as well. Listening to Jack as his voice grew louder. "There isn't much for me left to do but die, just like you asked me to." He let out a little laugh and opened his one good eye. It looked up as the clouds moved away allowing the sun to shine on his head hitting the ground around his feet.

To the crowd he was glowing and when that glow faded Jack's eye closed and his breathing stopped. They got down on their knees one after another as what happen before them sank in. As the people of Tempest witnessed that day God had just taken the soul of a sinner to heaven.

Kyle blinked as he saw the light around Jack. He pressed a button and he saw a flash of light hit the force field in front of him and vanish. Walking forward he went past the people and found himself running to Jack's limp bloody body. The crowd didn't move from bended knees. Their prayers became louder the closer Kyle got to Jack.

Reverend Johnson stood watching the crowd shaking his head. He saw Kyle start to untie Jack. "He is evil not the Son of God. They are praying for him like he is the savoir!"

"You are all fools!" Kyle scream as Tucker and a few of the officers came up to Jack as well. One brought a stretcher and Tucker said he radioed for an ambulance. Kyle shook his head no for Tucker to see. They wouldn't need an ambulance Jack was already dead.

Tucker went to Reverend Johnson and turned him around snapping the handcuffs around his wrists. "I'm arresting you for the torture and murder of this man. You have the right to remain silent." The rest of the officers did the same with the others that part took in brutal displace. They didn't fight them, they knew now what they had done was wrong. The crowd didn't get up. They stayed praying long after Jack was removed from the scene. His blood stained the earth below the Gazebo leaving a violent mark on a once peaceful town.

a

Jess opened his to his mother's face. He didn't say anything for the longest time. But form the look on her face he knew something wasn't right.

"Jack's gone, isn't he?" She nodded. Jess turned his head and looked out the window.

Mauve didn't see the smile on his face. But did hear him say. "He is coming back, he made me a promise. We have to finish the story." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that Jack was dead. She didn't really believe it herself. She smoothed her son's hair out of his face as she looked out the window. No she though to herself. To her Jack wasn't dead. Someone like Jack just doesn't die. It something she just wouldn't believe even after seeing his lifeless body. She just knew in her heart that she would see him again some day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you are sure his body is gone. Oscar, you have been known to misplace them before." Hank put his fist on his hips watching the coroner twist the end of his shirt.<p>

" I swear Hank, it is like he just up and walked out. Even took a lab coat with him. I guess he didn't want to walk around naked." He started to smile but wiped the grin away when he realized it made him look insane. He though he even sounded insane. Dead, really dead bodies just don't get up and walk away.

"Oscar, if you have been drinking…" Oscar shook his head no. "Well what should I do, put an APB out on a dead man? The way the town is going on about the second coming, they'll think he is the messiah for real if they find out he is up an walking around!"

Oscar shook his baldhead at the sheriff. His slight little form nervous and shaking big blue old eyes framed by great crows feet looked close to tears. "I swear Hank, I had nothing to do with this!" He fell to his knees. "I was in the next room, just getting some tea when I heard a great gasp and what sounded like a tray crashing." His eyes went to the tray on the floor. "I didn't dare move. I heard the rumors about this man; I was there at the square like everyone else. If he was a demon…" His hands went up to cover his face.

Hank sighed. He had jus about enough with this affair. Jack was a good person; he died because this town just over reacted with a stranger living around them. The storms and weird thing didn't make it easier. Hank believed Jack when he spoke back at Kyle's about alien activity. But the crazy thing was they all stopped when Jack died. If Kyle hadn't convinced him otherwise Hank would have thought that Jack had lied about his past and his findings. Like a preacher had once told him the devil is the one that smiles and tries to mislead one with falsehood seen as truths.

One could argue that science was such a falsehood. Some of those in town were seeing these events like that. The town council was trying to band computers and the Internet saying they were tools of the devil. It wouldn't pass. Also it was strange that most of the town's folk are starting forget about the day that Jack died. Odd as that may seem Hank noted each day passing made the whole affair feel more like a dream.

"It might be for the best if they do forget. Reverend Johnson has gone insane and Ken and the others just don't seem to be in their right minds either. They are convinced they killed Jesus." Tucker spoke to Hank some time later when he returned from his chat with Oscar. "After all Hank, we can't let them know Jack's body rose from the dead."

"No we can't. That is something that will put us on the map for sure. I'm not sure that is the type of tourism I would want for Tempest." He went to the coffee pot and poured a cup. Tucker nodded and went back to his desk. At some point they gave up looking for the body and in time they never spoke of the incident again.

The town for the most part forgot what went on that dark day and went back to normal. Those guilty of killing Jack continued to sink lower and lower in to insanity. Hank had them locked up in a State facility telling the Doctor's never to let them out. He was glad that the hospital understood and kept their end of the bargain. At least no one believed their tale that they killed Jesus a second time.

After that Hank tried to go back to normal, he even stayed away from Kyle. He missed his friend but he didn't know how to face him. That day Hank let him down, standing around while a man was killed, a friend as well. Even with Jack's advanced knowledge he couldn't stop the mop from taking certain events out of context. Jack died because he tried to help a community. In Hank's mind Jack was a hero.

It was the same truth Kyle came to terms with. Jack died to save them. Whatever cosmic event or alien invasion was going on it ended the day Jack died. Kyle packed up all the equipment in the shed, as he got ready for the move. Months past and his family fell out of love with their home. With no regrets he sold his family farm and choosing a city life to replace the small town.

Jess didn't sleep well when he had gotten out of the hospital. He wanted Jack to come back and complete the story. He missed his friend terribly so he would often lie awake at night. Some nights he heard his parents talking in hush tones. He wandered to their bedroom door and listened to their soft words. It was on such a night he learned the truth that Jack had died. He was really gone just like his brother. At that moment he wasn't as upset about moving as his parents seemed to be. The place held to many memories. He would take the good ones with him. Those bad ones, the ones of loss, he would leave behind.

Kyle and Mauve sent the big stuff away first and loaded the boxes into a rented box truck to take to their new home in Seattle. Kyle pick the city carefully, just a house and an easy job in an office. He had gone to college so he managed to get a job with small company that sold office supplies. It wasn't much but with the money they put away after selling the farm it was enough. He just wanted to take his wounded family some place new.

Mauve didn't mind the idea when she got a job working in a clothing store a few days out of the week. It gave her a chance to explore her new home while Jess was at his new school. She did miss Jack. He opened up parts of her mind she thought lay dormant after marriage, motherhood and farm life took hold of her thoughts. She carefully wrapped up his things taking them with her. She made sure his pictures with the family went up along those of her family. She vowed never to forget him.

Kyle did see something the day they were ready to leave. He had a fit full night and rose early just as the sun came up. He was going to miss waking at this time a day to the quiet morning of the countryside. So he put the coffee on and went to have a think on the porch. His eyes took in the farm for one last time trying to imprint every detail off the place so he would never forget his home. The sun rose and that was when something caught his eye standing on top of the hill.

His heart stopped when caught a better look at the form, coat blowing in the lazy morning breeze. He ran taking the porch stairs two at a time straight for that hill. As he got closer he could tell it was Jack standing there. He yelled out to his friend waving and laughing as he made his way up that hill.

Jack waved back. At least that is how he explained it to Mauve some months later.

He kept the secret until they were settled in their new home. He didn't want her to think he was insane. He swore Jack was there but when he had gotten to the top, Jack had vanished. In his place was a letter. He held the letter close to his heart before he read Jack's words for the first time out loud to a teary eyed Mauve as she sat on the couch clutching a pillow to her chest.

"_If I were to come back into your lives it would only complicate things. What happen that day had to happen, at least so I could move on. I have carried so much with me for so long. Some of it I will always bare but now at least I know that what I do does affect those I hold dear. So to keep you safe, I will move on. Remember me and give this to Jess when he is older, explain what happen in the end with me, and tell him I'm alive and well and some day I may run into him. Whether he chooses to remember me or not is up to him. _

Tell Mauve I miss her baking and our chats. I love all of you so don't morn me, just remember me that way I will never die."

Under a letter was a parcel for Jess. Kyle decided to give it to him on his fifteenth Birthday. Jess jumped up and down when he saw what it was. In Jack's hand was the rest of the story. That day Kyle told his son what really happened while he lay in the Tempest hospital. Jack didn't die but in truth Kyle didn't think Jack could die.

Some how that was comforting to Kyle. It was nice to know there would always be someone looking out for them forever. It got him to thinking just how old Jack really was. It also had him pulling out his Bible just to make sure that Jack some how wasn't part of that as well.

The End.


End file.
